69 Million Miles Away
by Anbel Cullen
Summary: El tiempo y la distancia no deberían ser un problema para el amor, pero, por desgracia, los kilómetros existen y las rutas se convierten en afiladas cuchillas a la hora de amar. -Secuela de The Turns Of Life-
1. El regreso

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

_**Secuela de The Turns Of Life.**_

**_Beteado por _**_Valeria Arosemena._

* * *

><p>Decirle a Edward que tendríamos que regresar a Boston por una causa desconocida... no fue simple. Él, al comienzo, estaba completamente en actitud de negación y no aceptaba la idea de dejar nuestras mini-vacaciones.<p>

— ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? — le pregunté, acomodándome en la butaca del avión.

—Bella, te amo. Pero... no quería regresar aún. — bufó teatral.

—Yo tampoco, pero Alice me dijo que era importante. — le hice una mueca de tristeza. — Voy a compensarte. — le dije con picardía.

—No con sexo. Quiero que pronto volvamos a tener unas vacaciones juntos. — propuso y sonreí.

—Claro que sí, acepto. — bromeé, tomando su mano.

—Eso no significa que... no quiera sexo. — rió.

—No tendremos sexo, lindo. — me acerqué a su rostro. — Haremos el amor. — lo besé.

—Eso me gusta aún más. — deslizó su mano por mi pierna y yo coloqué la mía en su pecho.

Desabotoné su camisa, acaricié su pecho y me di cuenta de que no era buena idea. Terminaríamos haciéndolo en el jodido avión, como unos adictos. No me consideraba ninfómana ni mucho menos, pero me gustaba hacerlo con Edward. Duro, en cualquier lugar. Bueno, no en cualquier sitio, pero donde se pudiese.

—Bella, esto me pone demasiado. — susurró en mi lóbulo.

—Voy al baño, sígueme. — le guiñé el ojo, acomodando mi blusa y levantándome.

—Traviesa. — me dijo, palmeando mi trasero.

Por suerte la gente no vio eso. Me metí al baño que por cierto... era pequeñísimo. A penas entraríamos él y yo. Dejé mi torso desnudo, vistiendo sólo un sostén. Desabroché los botones de mi pantalón y lo esperé por unos segundos. Cuando entró no lo dejé ni hablar. Lo tomé de la camisa, lo apoyé contra el débil muro y comencé a besarlo desenfrenadamente. La puerta ya estaba cerrada y con traba, por supuesto.

Los jadeos resonaban en el cubículo y era jodidamente excitante. Él me recorría con su mano y pellizcaba mis pezones por encima del corpiño. Yo lo tocaba por encima de su pantalón. Podía sentir su miembro erecto, a pesar de la tela.

—Voy a hacértelo, duro, como a ti te gusta. — me dijo con un tono vil, que me mojó completamente.

—Sí, sí. — gemí, sintiéndome acalorada.

Se bajó el pantalón, bajó el mío y antes de hacer lo suyo, me sentó en el lavabo. Me quitó toda la ropa para hacerlo más cómodo. Me penetró y gemí, aferrándome a su amplia espalda. Me embistió con fuerza y lamió mis pezones. De la excitación que tenía, marqué todo su cuello.

—Sígueme follando así. — le dije en su oreja, apretando mis dientes.

—Háblame sucio. — jadeó en mi barbilla.

— ¿Vas a enterrar tu polla en mi mojada vagina? — le pregunté, moviendo un poco mis caderas. — Voy a chupártelo todo.

—Bella, demonios. — me susurró lascivamente.

Manoseó mi clítoris y no pude evitar gritar a causa de tanto placer. Él... estaba haciéndolo como un Dios del olimpo. Dejándome sin palabras, sin aire, llenándome de él. Me penetraba con fuerza y jadeaba mi nombre, en mi cuello. Podía sentir como estaba de tenso, ya se venía.

—Voy a acabar. — jadeó, en mis labios.

—Vamos, dámelo todo. — gemí, cuando me llenó con su esencia.

Un polvo fugaz, rápido, en un cubículo. Extremada y jodidamente excitante. Estaba muy mojada. Lo que me daba quizás un poco de vergüenza era si nos habrían escuchado o no.

—Bella, qué traviesa eres. — me dijo, subiéndose el pantalón.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. — le sonreí.

Nos vestimos y el problema en ese momento era qué pasaría cuando nos viesen salir juntos. Salí muy nerviosa, y me sentí asesinada cuando todos, absolutamente todos, los pasajeros me clavaron la mirada. Yo los miré como... vamos, ¿no tienen sexo?

Él me siguió por detrás, lo peor era que el muy pícaro sonreía. ¿Acaso no sentía vergüenza? Oh claro que no, era Edward.

—Todos nos quedaron mirando. — murmuré, sentándome.

—No sé qué es lo raro. — me respondió.

El vuelo fue bastante largo y agotador. Pero al aterrizar, sabíamos que las cosas no iban a ser como antes. Ahora estábamos juntos, debíamos estarlo. ¿Viviríamos juntos? ¿En su casa? Aún no me animaba a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

**Alice — 12.43**

Todos estamos esperándolos. No aguanto para ver la cara que ponen al verte. ;)

**Bella — 12.44**

Estamos recogiendo las maletas, ya casi estamos.

Temblaba, estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa. Temía que no me viesen con buena cara después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Relájate, una vez que hayamos atravesado esa puerta... todo habrá cambiado para ellos. Tú y yo ahora somos una sola persona. — tomó mi mano y sonreí.

No sé qué fue peor. Si pensar en que ellos no me recibirían con los brazos abiertos o que se quedasen boquiabiertos al verme. Esme me clavó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa sincera. Al igual que Carlisle, quien se acercó antes que todos y me abrazó.

—Estoy sorprendido pero muy contento. — me abrazó y mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Sé que es raro pero... — Murmuré.

—Vuelves a formar parte de nuestra familia. — me sonrió y asentí.

—No me lo puedo creer. — bromeó Emmett, alzándome. — En pocas palabras, eres el sostén de mi hermano. — me dijo en el oído.

—Y estoy dispuesta a serlo por mucho tiempo más. — le respondí, y me guiñó el ojo.

—Por fin te dignas a aparecer. — Rosalie besó mi mejilla. — Todos te extrañamos, a pesar de todo.

—Yo también. — le contesté en voz baja.

El detalle de todo era que Edward estaba feliz, se le notaba. Me miraba y yo, con una mirada cómplice, le decía que, al igual que él... era feliz. Todo era absolutamente perfecto en mi vida en ese preciso instante. Edward hacía que todo fuese así.

—Hola Bella. — Esme se acercó a mí, pero sólo me saludó. Lo que me pareció distante y frío.

—Hola. — le respondí.

—Ven aquí. — me sonrió y abrió sus brazos. — Te extrañamos. — me abrazó.

—Yo también. — le dije y me palmeó la espalda.

—Mi hijo te necesita, y nosotros también. — me dijo eso y puedo jurar que sentí cómo mi corazón se ablandó.

—Yo los necesito a ustedes, no sólo ahora. Siempre lo hice.

Jasper no estaba allí, pero Alice sí. Derramó algunas lágrimas y me dijo lo mucho que me quería y lo demasiado que me había extrañado. También me dijo que estaba contenta de que Edward estuviese a mi lado. Y que a pesar de todo lo malo, habíamos superado las pruebas que la vida nos había puesto. Juntos, claramente.

—Una rica cena nos espera en casa. — animó Esme, cargando mi maleta. — Creo que nos tienen que contar algunas cosas. — bromeó con Edward.

—No entiendo cómo es que te fuiste sólo y regresaste con Bella. — dijo Rosalie.

—Llegué justo a tiempo. — reí.

—Y no sé qué hubiese sido de mí si no llegabas. — me abrazó por la cintura y seguimos caminando.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. — festejó Emmett y todos reímos.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, me sentí envuelta en un entorno familiar y acogedor. Me sentía en casa, aunque no lo estuviese. Estaba segura de una cosa, ellos estarían siempre para mí. A pesar de todas las caídas, ellos... me seguían queriendo y apoyando, como la primera vez en que llegué a esa casa. Y Edward... El hombre que me salvó, el que me dio las alas que necesitaba para salir de la realidad. Yo no conocía otra cosa más que problemas y dramas, pero cuando él llego... todo cambió. Me mostró otra forma de ver las cosas, desde ese día tuve otra perspectiva de la vida.

—Te extrañé ardillita. — abracé a Alice cuando íbamos de salida.

—Yo también, amiga. — me sonrió.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante por lo que me hiciste regresar?

—Prometo contarte, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa. — me contestó.

Nos acomodamos como pudimos en la camioneta. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, y yo. Edward se fue con Alice en su auto. No iba incómoda, pero realmente quería estar cerca de Edward.

—Entonces... ¿fueron como unas vacaciones? — me preguntó Carlisle, conduciendo.

—Sí. Fue bueno tomarnos ese... receso. — le respondí.

—Lo habrán hecho como conejos. — bromeó Emmett.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — le retruqué y todos rieron.

— ¡Qué atrevida! — exclamó Esme y reí.

—No deberían estirarme la lengua. — sonreí.

—De eso se encargó mi hermano. — volvió a decirme Emmett.

—Ya basta, esta conversación tomó un rumbo equivocado. — bromeé.

—Lo bueno es que estás nuevamente con nosotros y que ahora tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero con nosotros. — Rosalie me palmeó.

—Gracias, por todo. — les dije de corazón.

—Siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que regresarías. Siempre creímos en ti. No podías olvidar a Edward. — murmuró Esme y toqué su hombro desde la parte trasera.

— ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de él y de ustedes? No me permitiría eso, jamás. — y nuevamente, mis ojos se empañaban.

—Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes y que los problemas se vayan a volar. — dijo Carlisle.

—Eso espero. — asentí.

De llegada, pude ver a Sharon esperando a su tío en la puerta. Él bajó antes que yo y la abrazó. Qué imagen más hermosa.

—Ella lo ama. — me dijo Esme, por detrás. Ya habíamos bajado del vehículo pero nos ocultábamos tras la puerta que estaba abierta.

—Eso se nota. — le respondí, dejándome ver.

No puedo explicar la cara que Sharon puso al verme. Dio un brinco de felicidad y corrió hacia mí. Me abrazó tan fuerte, con tantas ganas, que me dejó sin aire. Acaricié su cabello y oí cómo sollozaba en mi hombro.

—No vuelvas a irte. — murmuró y miré hacia arriba, para no dejar que las lágrimas se escapasen.

—Claro que no preciosa. — besé su mejilla.

—No quiero que estemos lejos la una de la otra. — sollozó.

—Nada va a separarnos, nunca. — le respondí.

—Dejen de lloriquear, entremos. — nos dijo Emmett y reímos.

Una vez dentro, Edward se acercó a mí por detrás y murmuró algo tierno en mi oreja.

—Te amo. — le respondí, dándome la vuelta y tomándolo por el cuello.

—Demonios. — bufó alejándose y lo miré con temor. — Estoy tan enamorado de ti. — me besó.

—Tonto, me asustaste. — Sonreí.

—Eres la única persona en el mundo con la que quiero estar, te amo, ¿entiendes eso?

—Lo entiendo, ya que siento lo mismo por ti. Eres mi todo. — acaricié su mejilla.

—Van a volverse diabéticos con tanta dulzura. — bromeó Rosalie, palmeando a Edward y reímos.

—Como tú y mi hermano. — le respondió él.

—Bueno... — murmuró ella. — Cierra la boca, ya está la cena.

—Te cerré el pico. — rió Edward.

Nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, me encontraba sentada junto a ellos. Las personas que me importaban, que me hicieran bien, que quería en mi vida. Y el hombre que valía la pena, el que yo había elegido, el que elegiría una y mil veces más. Porque lo amaba y le tenía un aprecio inexplicable. Porque hablar de él y de todo lo que nos había pasado... me daban ganas de llorar.

—Bella, quiero proponer un brindis por ti, porque te tenemos aquí... otra vez. — Carlisle se puso de pie y alzó su copa.

—Gracias. — hice lo mismo, al igual que el resto de la mesa.

—Eres la persona que siempre esperé para Edward. — me sonrió Esme y lo miré.

—Nos hacemos felices mutuamente. — esbocé una media sonrisa y él me guiñó el ojo. — Ustedes... — miré a cada uno de ellos. — Ustedes son mi familia ahora.

—Siempre lo seremos, en las buenas y en las malas. — asintió Carlisle.

—Son lo único que tengo. — miré hacia otro lado para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen. Traté de no recordar a mis padres, pero fue imposible. — Gracias, y lo siento. — dejé la copa y me fui, llorando.

Subí las escaleras, sintiéndome en casa. Quizá fue un atrevimiento desubicado, pero no sabía hacia dónde ir, no sabía en qué lugar podría descargarme.

Entré a la antigua habitación de Emmett y me senté en su cama. No pasó ni siquiera un minuto que alguien golpeó la puerta. Sólo volteé y respondí.

—Necesito... estar sola.

—Voy a entrar de todas formas. — me contestó Emmett y blanqueé mis ojos.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

—No llores. — me abrazó y sollocé en su hombro.

—Estoy bien. — le respondí.

—No lo estás. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Extraño a mis padres. — Murmuré. — Sé que soy grande y que ellos fueron una mierda conmigo, pero... son mis padres.

—Quizás y algún día te reencuentres con ellos, hasta es posible que todo se solucione.

—Emmett, déjame sola. — le dije tajante y frunció el ceño.

—Una vez estuviste para mí, fue en esta misma habitación, ¿lo recuerdas? Insististe y no me dejaste solo. Lo mismo haré yo, no te dejaré sola.

—Entiéndeme, realmente lo necesito. — tomé su mano en modo de agradecimiento.

—Te entiendo. — me sonrió con sinceridad y se fue.

Me recosté y recordé que no tenía a nadie. Una madre que seguramente no quería ni verme, un padre que... bueno, no sabía lo que Charlie podía sentir. Rechazo, odio, intolerancia, por su propia hija, su única hija.

—Bella. — Edward entró a la habitación y se acercó hasta mí.

—Sólo... — quise decirle, pero rompí en llanto. Me puse de pie y lo abracé, muy, muy, muy fuerte.

—Preciosa, no puedo verte así. — murmuró en mi hombro.

—Te amo, te amo. — sollocé. — ¿Estarás siempre para mí? — le pregunté, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Siempre, para todo. — besó castamente mi frente y sonreí.

—Eres lo único que tengo y que me queda, no me dejes caer. — le dije en sus labios.

—Bella, ni se te ocurra pensar en que voy a soltarte. — me abrazó y sollocé en su pecho.

¿Por qué estando rodeada de personas que me hacían bien... me sentía destrozada? ¿Por qué no podía sólo ignorar lo malo? Porque era sensible y todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que se cruzaba por mi atareada mente... me hacía mal. Pero eso no era lo peor. Me castigaba yo misma, sintiendo que la equivocada y la que había hecho algo mal era yo. Cuando era todo lo contrario y ni siquiera era la culpable.

Al cabo de unos minutos logré tranquilizarme. Bajé nuevamente las escaleras y me sorprendí al no ver a nadie en la sala, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — le pregunté a Edward.

—Mis padres ya se fueron a descansar, los demás están afuera, en la piscina. — me tomó de la mano y salimos.

Pasamos un rato agradable, bebimos vino espumante. Cuando la madrugada caía, cada uno se fue a su casa. Edward y yo llevamos a Alice a su casa, o más bien... la casa de Jasper. De todas formas vivían juntos, fuera extraño o no.

—Bella, ¿puedes bajar un segundo? — me preguntó la ardilla cuando aparcamos frente a su casa.

—Claro. — bajé y la seguí hasta el porche.

—Eso tan importante que tenía para decirte es que... amiga, no sé cómo decírtelo. — tomó mis manos y me impacienté.

—Alice, dímelo de una vez. — reí.

—Una amiga mía tuvo una entrevista con la empresa de viajes y turismos 'Bon Voyage'.

—Qué buena suerte, ¿cómo le fue? — pregunté intrigada. Esa empresa era la mejor de Boston y sus alrededores.

—Le fue mal, realmente mal. Pero esa, es una parte de la genial noticia... — fruncí el ceño. — Mañana mismo es tu día de ir a probar suerte.

— ¿¡Estás de broma!? — pegué un salto y la abracé.

—No. ¡Es genial! — saltó conmigo.

—Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué ropa usaré? ¿A qué hora iré? — todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza y Al debía respondérmelas.

—A primera hora, algo con lo que te sientas cómoda. Di tus datos, te llamarán por tu apellido. — asintió.

—Alice, ésta es la mejor noticia que podrías darme, estoy tan feliz. — sonreí emocionada.

Nos despedimos muy alegres y subí nuevamente al coche. Edward me observaba impasible sin entender un pepino.

—Vamos, suéltalo. — me dijo intrigado y reí.

—Mañana mismo tengo una entrevista en Bon Voyage. — le sonreí, abrazándolo.

—Bella, qué bueno. — acarició mi cabello. — Eso es realmente bueno.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy feliz. Debo descansar lo antes posible, mañana a primera hora me presentaré.

—Ya mismo nos vamos a casa, la señorita conseguirá ese puesto sin dudas. — me besó en la frente y condujo.

Fue una noche tranquila y sin sexo, Edward quería que estuviese atenta en la mañana, con mis emociones en lo alto.

Por eso mismo preparó el desayuno bien temprano y me sirvió de despertador. Edward siempre tan atento y encantador, el hombre de mis sueños.

—Nena, te ves hermosa. Ese pantalón resalta tu redondo y firme trasero. — me tomó por la cintura y me ruboricé.

—Gracias. — lo besé.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no vaya a ser cosa que llegues después de hora a tu primer entrevista. — acomodó mi cabello y salimos.

No hace falta decir que los nervios me carcomían de pies a cabeza. Las piernas se me tensaban, temblaban, puta madre. Edward se apresuraba y yo que no quería llegar. En parte sí, estaba entusiasmada y ansiosa, pero por otro lado no daba más con los nervios.

—Te deseo mucha suerte nena. En estos casos lo mejor es que te muestres confiada, segura de cada palabra que vayas a decir. — tomó mi mano.

—Un segundo, ¿qué palabra? — le pregunté sin entender.

—Dime que preparaste un discurso. Bella... — se echó a reír y yo sin entender.

— ¿Se supone que debo hablar?

—Cariño, tenías que preparar un discurso del por qué quieres este puesto y demás. — rió.

—Demonios, qué torpe soy. — cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y observé el gran edificio con temor desde el coche.

—Te amo tanto. — volvió a sonreírme y noté que estaba tentado.

—Edward, pudiste habérmelo recordado ayer en la noche. — le dije con mala cara y volteó hacia otro lado. — ¡No te rías de mí!

—Eres hermosa. — me abrazó y rió en mi hombro.

—Lo sé, y tú eres un tonto. — nos besamos unos segundos y bajé.

Bien Bella, puedes hacerlo. Entré al alto edificio y me presenté en el amplio mostrador. Esa pelirroja con curvas de novela, me intimidó de tal manera que no pueden imaginar. Lo peor no fue eso, sino que todo el tiempo que tuve que esperar, cada persona que entraba, me miraba de arriba hacia bajo.

—Isabella Swan. — oh dios mío. La alta pelirroja me nombró y moví rápidamente mi trasero. — John la espera en su oficina, la puerta azul.

—Gracias. — asentí con timidez y me dirigí hacia la puerta indicada.

Respiré hondo y apreté mis muslos. Me mostraría segura, tal y como Edward me había aconsejado. Un tal John me esperaba al otro lado, me imaginaba un tipo viejo, con bigote y vestido formal, quizás un poco panzón, y de baja estatura. Pero dejaría de hacer suposiciones y movería mi trasero a esa oficina.

Abrí la puerta y lo único que vi, fue a un hombre de espaldas, sentado en su silla de terciopelo color crema. Al oír la puerta cerrándose, volteó y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Señorita Swan, ¿verdad? — me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí. — le respondí estática.

—Puede sentarse. — me indicó observando la silla frente a él, al otro lado del amplio y ordenado escritorio.

—Gracias. — avancé y me senté, crucé mis largas piernas.

—Mi nombre es John Henson, bienvenida a mi oficina. ¿Desea beber algo?

—Agua, por favor. — le contesté sintiendo mi garganta seca.

Se levantó y mis expectativas de un hombre viejo y panzón ya no eran más que basura. Él era joven, de unos treinta años de edad aproximadamente, según mis conjeturas. Alto, un poco delgado pero no tanto, se notaba que tenía un físico de infarto. Ojos marrones y hasta un poco grises, si les daba el sol. Cabello castaño oscuro y peinado hacia atrás, a dos aguas.

Mientras él servía el agua, aproveché para observar la habitación entera. Tenía una amplia estantería con varias cámaras de fotos, algunas parecían antiguas y otras muy modernas. Había medallas colgadas en las paredes y cuadros con imágenes increíbles, muy buenas de verdad. Paisajes y pinturas excelentes. ¿La fotografía sería su musa?

—Aquí tiene, señorita... Isabella, ¿verdad? — me tendió la copa y se sentó.

—Ese es mi nombre. — le respondí, dando un largo sorbo.

—No voy a hacerle las típicas preguntas aburridas como, ¿por qué motivo quiere el puesto? Así que lo haremos de la manera simple. — me sonríe y me quedo sorprendida al verla. Una sonrisa realmente bonita. — ¿Se cree capaz de dirigir a una cantidad de, aproximadamente, cien personas? — me preguntó.

—Sí, soy muy carismática, ese no sería un problema.

—Según sus datos, es muy buena en lo que hace. No cualquiera se anima a ser guía turística. ¿Ha salido antes del país?

—Fui de vacaciones a Canadá con mis padres cuando era pequeña...

—Supongamos que hoy mismo tiene el puesto. ¿Viajaría mañana mismo a España?

—Trabajo es trabajo, y si hay que viajar pues... hay que viajar.

—Me gusta su iniciativa. Eso quiere decir que no tiene familia por la cual preocuparse, en caso de que saliera del país. — me dijo y lo pensé.

— ¿Serían viajes muy largos? Porque tengo familia, mi novio es el que más me preocupa en ese caso. — le digo con timidez.

—Lo máximo que estaría fuera del país, sería un mes. ¿Está dispuesta?

— ¿Está ofreciéndome el puesto?

—Sí, señorita Swan.

—Bueno, sí, acepto. — le respondí sin pensarlo. Era un buen trabajo y no debía dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Entonces el próximo viaje será en un par de días, espero que esté preparada. — me tiende la mano y la cojo.

— ¿Cómo es el asunto de los traslados?

—Es bueno que sepa que viajará conmigo.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué? No quiero sonar grosera pero quisiera saberlo.

—Soy fotógrafo profesional, debí mencionarlo antes. Tú serás la guía y yo tomaré fotos en cada uno de los recorridos. Viajaremos juntos en mi avión privado. No me gusta viajar con ningún tipo de aerolínea. — Fotógrafo, ¡lo sabía! La idea de viajar sola con él en su avión privado no me convencía del todo. Y al que no le gustaría la idea sería a Edward, podía imaginármelo.

— ¿Por qué motivo están buscando a otra guía? — le pregunto analizando ahora sí, seriamente, la situación.

—La muchacha a la cual yo acompañaba, tuvo un problema familiar, prefirió renunciar y recibir una paga favorable para ella y para nuestra empresa. — la tipa a la que ÉL acompañaba. Él era sólo el acompañante, la estrella por así decirlo sería... yo.

—Entiendo. — murmuré.

—Nuestro próximo destino será México, me parece que será mejor irnos un poco cerca, por si se arrepiente o algo de eso. También voy a darle mi número de celular. Me gusta estar comunicado con las guías, me gusta mantenerlas al tanto de lo que haremos.

—Sí, bueno... prefiero los mensajes de texto. — le respondí.

—Lo sé, novio celoso. Veré que puedo hacer, trabajo es trabajo.

—Quiero darle las gracias por esto, es muy importante para mí. — le agradecí y me tendió su tarjeta personal.

—Espero que nos llevemos muy bien. Puedes llamarme John, y si prefieres puedo decirte Bella. — me dijo y asentí. — ¿Te parece inapropiado de mi parte que te invite a cenar esta noche? — me preguntó.

—Sí, bueno, no lo sé. Mi novio... — murmuré.

—Puedes asistir con él, no tengo problema con eso. — me sonrió.

—Te avisaré.

—Como prefieras. Tengo una reunión ahora, más tarde te llamaré para planear el vuelo y demás. Debes pedirle a mi secretaria que te dé el listado del viaje. Espero verte pronto y suerte. — me dijo y me puse de pie.

—Está bien, muchas gracias. — le sonreí, y salí.

Pedí ese listado y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Llamé a Edward para que me buscase y llegó al cabo de unos minutos. Estaba muy intrigado y por algo no me sentía con ganas de contarle todo... todo lo que John me había propuesto. Algo en mí sabía que algunos puntos no le gustarían a Edward.

—Hermosa, estuve pensando en ti toda la mañana. — subí al coche y me besó. — ¿Vamos al café o prefieres contarme ahora?

—Vayamos al café. — le respondí. Alargar el hecho de tener que contarle todo a Edward, no me serviría de mucho pero bueno… Si él confiaba en mí, me apoyaría. Esa era la realidad y sería una prueba para ambos.

Pidió café dulce para cada uno de nosotros y un pastel de vainilla delicioso.

—Estoy muy ansioso. Antes que nada, ¿será jefe o jefa? — me preguntó divertido y reí nerviosa.

—Jefe...

—Bien, ¿lo tienes?

—Sí, tengo el puesto.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! — se puso de pie y me abrazó. — ¿No estás contenta? — volvió a sentarse y me miró incrédulo.

—Sí, estoy muy contenta. Es sólo que...

— ¿Qué sucede preciosa?

—Tú entiendes que mi trabajo consiste en viajar y estar días fuera del país, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Bella.

—Puedo llegar a estar fuera un mes. — susurré y alzó su ceja.

—Eso es... mucho tiempo.

—No viajaré sola... lo haré con John. Que además de ser mi jefe es fotógrafo, él me acompañará en cada uno de los viajes.

—Creí que lo harías sola...

—Yo también creí eso, pero no. Nos trasladaremos en su avión privado...

—Vaya, qué moderno. — apartó la mirada de mis ojos y toqué su mano.

—Lo que menos quiero es que esto interfiera en nuestra relación. Jamás, Edward, jamás pondré mis ojos en otra persona.

—Bella, lo sé, te conozco. — murmuró y recordé que sí había puesto mis ojos en Ryan, cretino.

—Si tú me dices ahora mismo que no quieres ese empleo para mí... haré lo que tú me digas y lo que prefieras para ambos. Sólo quiero que me lo digas. — le pedí.

—Bella, yo...

El futuro de mi carrera estaba en sus manos, y no sólo eso, mi vida también estaba en sus manos. La decisión no sólo era mía, sino de nosotros.

* * *

><p><em>Este es el regreso de Edward y Bella. La continuación de una historia difícil para ambos.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, tú opinión es importante para mí._

_No olviden unirse al grupo de Facebook. Ahí podrán mantenerse informados con el avance de esta historia y se encontrarán con imágenes que acompañarán cada uno de los capítulos de esta secuela._

_Gracias por leerme._


	2. Chicago

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

_**Secuela de The Turns Of Life.**_

**_Beteado por _**_Elvimar Yamarthee _

* * *

><p>—Edward, si no quieres que lo haga, por favor, dímelo ahora. — insistí impaciente.<p>

—Nena, te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes porque quiero lo mejor para ti y, si es eso lo que quieres, debes hacerlo. Tienes mi apoyo y, aunque no me guste la idea de tenerte lejos, aguantaré, serán unos días y no me preocuparé demasiado porque sé que estarás haciendo lo que te gusta — acarició mi mano —. Además, también estaré pendiente del bar y eso. Mantendré mi mente ocupada para no extrañarte tanto.

—Te amo tanto. — me levanté y le di un abrazo.

—Yo también. Eres mi vida. — susurró en mi oído.

Tuvimos una agradable tarde de películas y palomitas de maíz. También hablé con Alice para contarle del puesto y obviamente se puso feliz. La traviesa tenía organizada una cena en casa de Jasper para celebrar. De antemano sabía que me quedaría con ese empleo porque era la mejor, según ella, claro.

—Nena, ya casi estoy listo. — me dijo Edward desde la sala.

—Un segundo, ¿podrías subirme la cremallera del vestido? — le pregunté desde la habitación y al cabo de unos segundo se me acercó por detrás — Gracias.

—De nada, preciosa. Me preocupa que andes luciendo ese trasero como si nada. — me tomó por detrás y me acercó hacia su cuerpo. Estábamos espalda contra pecho — Esto es mío. — apretó mi trasero y gemí sorprendida — No lo olvides. — me besó la oreja y reí.

—Tú no olvides... — le dije lascivamente dándome la vuelta y teniéndolo de frente — que esto es mío. — tomé su bulto con mi mano derecha y lo besé.

Preferí soltarlo antes de que terminásemos haciendo el amor en la jodida cama con el prolijo vestido que había comprado y con los tacones que Alice me había prestado.

Nos dirigimos al coche y al cabo de unos quince minutos estábamos frente a la casa de Jasper.

—¡Bella! — exclamó sorprendido al verme.

—¿Qué hay? — le pregunté divertida.

—Nada nuevo, solo que te extrañé todo este tiempo.

—Yo también, mucho tiempo sin vernos.

—Adelante, hermano. Alice está en la cocina. — le dijo Jas a Edward.

Charlamos un rato y nos pusimos al día con los asuntos de la familia y de su empresa. A decir verdad, no me interesaba el rumbo de su empresa, pero, por educación, debía prestarle atención y fingir interés en tan aburrido tema de conversación.

En la cocina estaba Al con un sombrero de cocinera y un delantal también. Se veía muy graciosa, aunque para Edward y para mí lucía divertida, para Jasper debía lucir ardiente, como una actriz porno. Ella era muy hermosa y con cualquier vestimenta se veía sensual.

—Emmett y Rosalie tenían una cena importante con unos empresarios, Esme y Carlisle no pudieron venir, así que solo seremos nosotros cuatro. — sonrió Alice, sirviendo el pavo.

—Eso se ve delicioso. — halagó Edward.

—Bueno, la cocina es una de mis pasiones secretas.

—Una de tus pasiones... — prosiguió Jasper, con picardía. Al sentirme incómoda carraspeé la garganta.

—Estoy impaciente por saber detalles de tu nuevo empleo, Bella. — me dijo Jasper y miré a Edward.

—Bueno, viajaré por todo el mundo... quizás. — le sonreí, metiéndome ensalada a la boca.

—Pero, chica, cuéntame un poco más. — insistió y reí incómoda.

—Viajaré con mi jefe que es fotógrafo. Él me acompañará a todos lados ya que será mi primera vez. — le conté y Alice abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿Viajarán juntos? — me preguntó ella y asentí.

—En su avión privado. — le respondí.

—¡Vaya! Adinerado el tipo. — murmuró Jasper.

—Por lo que Bella me contó, parece de buena madera. — sonrió Edward y acarició mi pierna por debajo de la mesa.

—De buena madera y viajará solo con tu chica. — bromeó burlón y, a decir verdad, ni a Edward ni a mí nos había hecho gracia ese chiste — Las azafatas son las peores, engañan a sus parejas.

—No seré azafata, Jasper. — le contesté algo cabreada.

—No, pero viajarás sola con tu jefe. Nada nos asegura que no te acostarás con él. — rió. Lo miré con mala cara y Edward acarició mi mano.

—Jasper, sirve vino para todos. — le indicó Alice, quien había notado mi mal humor.

La cena concluyó bien de todas formas. A carcajadas nos despedimos como si nada hubiese pasado porque así era nuestro círculo de amistad. Podíamos mandarnos nuestros mocos y ninguno se ofendería o diría algo porque sabíamos que todo era en broma.

—Me encanta tu pecho. — murmuré en el cuello de Edward, mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

—A mí me encantas toda tú. — me respondió dándome un beso casto en la frente.

Estaba tan enamorada de él y, si en un mundo paralelo tuviese que sobrevivir con alguien, sería mil veces él. Solo con Edward me sentía de maravilla, él lograba hacerme reír y me hacía sentir feliz, aunque no debería estarlo porque la relación con mis padres estaba en las ruinas, pero, si ellos no habían sido buenos conmigo, ¿por qué tenía yo que preocuparme?

—¿En qué piensas? — le pregunté al notarlo distraído.

—No es nada. Estoy cansado. — se dio la vuelta.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede? — acaricié su espalda.

—No es nada, en serio.

—No dejaré de insistir, será mejor que me lo digas. — susurré en su oído.

—Lo que Jasper dijo... Si tuvieses la oportunidad de acostarte con él, ¿lo harías? — volteó y me miró fijamente.

—¿Estás bromeando? — lo miré estupefacta.

—Bella, me dejó pensando.

—No puedo creerlo. — le respondí.

—Solo... respóndeme.

—Claro que no. Eres el hombre de mis sueños, estoy enamorada de ti. No tengo ojos para ningún otro hombre que no seas tú.

—Confío en ti pero sabes... la duda siempre está. Quizás fue algo desubicado de mi parte. — me besó en la frente y en ese momento mi celular sonó.

Estiré mi brazo hasta la mesa de noche y tomé mi móvil, era un mensaje de texto.

**Número desconocido - 23.45 hs.**

_Buenas noches, Bella. Espero que descanses muy bien, mañana temprano te espero en mi oficina, debemos aclarar algunos puntos del listado. John._

—¿Quién es? — me preguntó Edward y lo miré.

—Es John, mi jefe. — Maldición, el jodido listado. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Cómo tiene tu número? ¿Qué precisa?

—Seguramente Alice se lo pasó. — le tendí mi celular para que leyera el mensaje. Al cabo de unos segundos volteó hacia mí.

—Será mejor que descanses, tienes que estar temprano en su oficina. — dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y me abrazó.

—Sí — murmuré pensativa.

Sabía que estaba fingiendo poco interés, pero ese mensaje lo había dejado pensando. Idioteces, claro, porque con John no sucedía nada más que una relación laboral. Yo necesitaba el empleo y en solo eso pensaba. El tipo ni siquiera me gustaba.

—Muy bien, espero que haya tenido tiempo para leer el listado. — me dijo él y miré hacia un costado.

—A decir verdad, no lo leí. Esperaba leerlo con usted. — Bella y sus mentirillas.

—Me parece bien. Repasemos algunos puntos importantes. — se concentró en su ordenador y lo miré con atención — A cada viaje debe llevar, mínimo, diez pares de ropa interior: diez sostenes y diez bragas. Elementos de higiene personal, calcetines, pantalones largos y cortos, como usted prefiera. Abrigos, bufandas, gorros de lana, guantes del mismo material. Calzados, todos los que quiera. Tacones, zapatillas, sandalias. — dejó de leer y me miró — ¿Todo en orden hasta ahí?

—Sí, sí. — asentí.

—Camisetas, sudaderas, como usted quiera, señorita. Puede llevar también aparatos electrónicos personales.

—¿Y eso? — fruncí el ceño y sonrió.

—Celular, ordenador portátil, Ipod o cualquier otro artilugio que sea para escuchar música. Con audífonos, obviamente.

—Entiendo.

—Y algún otro aparato que sea para uso íntimo — hizo una pausa — también está permitido. — me dijo y abrí mis ojos como dos jodidos huevos fritos — Señorita, espero que no lleve nada de eso. — rió y sonreí.

—¿Por qué espera eso?

—Tiene novio. No creo que necesite ese tipo de aparatos. — sus mejillas comenzaban a tintarse coloradas — Puede llevar la cantidad de dinero que considere necesaria, no hace falta que le diga que recorreremos las calles de esquina a esquina, podrá traer recuerdos y lo que desee.

—Suena bien. Lo que me gustaría saber ahora es cuándo y cuánta será mi paga — le pregunté tímidamente.

—Al llegar nuevamente a Boston, después de cada viaje recibirá la cifra extraída de cada guía. Por si no lo entiende, cada persona a la que usted guíe pagará por su servicio. De allí haremos un porcentaje y obtendremos su paga. No debe preocuparse por gastos médicos. En caso de una emergencia, tenemos nuestro propio equipo preparado de médicos. Tampoco deberá preocuparse por la comida, ese servicio está incluido especialmente para las guías turísticas. Nos alojaremos en los mejores hoteles del país, tampoco debe preocuparse por eso.

—Bien, déjeme analizar todo. — reí — Creo que estoy conforme con todo eso, no hay nada malo o que me incomode.

—Entonces si está todo aclarado, nos vemos en la madrugada. — me dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Para qué? — le pregunté sin entender.

—Señorita, viajaremos a Chicago. El uniforme que utilizará se lo daré en el avión. Despegaremos a las tres de la mañana desde el aeropuerto central. No llegue tarde.

—Muy bien. Creí que sería México. — le sonreí. No esperaba tener un viaje tan pronto. Debía preparar las maletas, comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta y sentía que no me rendiría el tiempo.

—Cambio de planes.

En la tarde Alice me ayudó a preparar todo lo que me abrumada.

—Amiga, es raro que Edward no esté aquí ayudándote. — me dijo Alice, doblando unos cortos.

—Él ni siquiera sabe que saldré esta madrugada.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Lo llamé temprano y me dijo que estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos en el bar y que en la noche vendría.

—Eso es raro, ¿qué habrá sucedido?

—No tengo idea, no quiero molestarlo. Siento que esto de mi nuevo puesto lo está afectando. Ya sabes, nos acostumbramos a tenernos juntos siempre, me acostumbré a necesitarlo porque me hace bien.

—Bella, el trabajo es el trabajo. Quizás esto suene duro pero tú debes enfocarte en tu futuro y en él deben estar Edward y tu trabajo. Lo preocupante es que no tendrás tiempo para mí. — sollozó y la abracé.

—No digas eso, siempre tendré tiempo para ti, amiga.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, coloqué mis aparatos electrónicos a cargar. Mi celular, mi Ipod, y eso era todo. Lo que me preocupaba era Edward, él se había mostrado distinto e indiferente conmigo todo el día. Sentía que la culpa era mía por el giro repentino que había tomado mi vida. Un empleo, viajar, la distancia...

Estaba realmente muy preocupada por él. Eran las diez de la noche y Edward no llegaba y ni siquiera daba señales de vida. Lo llamaba y no contestaba, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparme?

—Vamos, contesta. — bufé, llamándolo por teléfono.

—Preciosa. — al cabo de unos segundos su voz me hizo respingar de felicidad.

—¿Por qué no me respondías? Estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento, nena. Estaba ocupado con el bar.

—Sí, imagino qué tan ocupado. Solo quería decirte que en la madrugada me voy a Chicago, por si te interesa, y, por si no, da igual. Te amo, nos vemos pronto. — le colgué cabreada.

Cené una ensalada tranquila, completamente sola en el sofá. Solo me acompañaba mi fiel cachorra, la perrita que Edward me había regalado aquella vez... hermosos recuerdos me invadían una vez más y no podía evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de mis ojos.

Terminé y me acosté en la fría cama de Edward. Lo extrañaba mucho, me iría de viaje y no estaba conmigo.

Cuando escuché que abrían la puerta principal, me coloqué en posición fetal y fingí estar dormida. Encendió la luz y por el sonido de las pisadas supe que era mi novio.

—Nena, ¿estás dormida? — acarició mi cabello y me moví un poco simulando un bostezo.

—¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté abriendo mis ojos.

—Lo siento mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupado. — se acostó a mi lado.

—Está bien, en una hora me voy al aeropuerto y listo.

—¿Por qué debes irte tan pronto, Bella?

—Ahora que tengo trabajo, debo cumplir horarios. Tengo una rutina ahora, Edward. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Claro que lo sé. Solo quiero que estemos bien. — me besó en la frente y sonreí. No podía enojarme con él.

—Deja de hablar y hazme el amor. — lo tomé por el cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

Y así fue. Lo hicimos con más amor que nunca. Según él "_quería que me llevase una buena follada_", ya que por un tiempo no nos veríamos.

—¿Tienes todas tus cosas? — me preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto.

—Sí, todo en orden. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a John.

—¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje para saber si ya viene o no?

—Tienes razón. — asentí tomando mi móvil.

**Bella - 2.57 hs.**

_Hola, John. Quería saber si estás en camino._

—Isabella, quiero que te cuides. Ten cuidado al cruzar una calle, cuida tus objetos personales, no quiero que seas víctima de un robo. Si hay mucho sol, utiliza protector solar. Si hace mucho frío, abrígate. Chicago es una ciudad fresca, no creo que esté haciendo mucho calor.

—Espero que no. No sabía que conocías Chicago. — le dije y apartó la mirada — ¿Sucede algo?

—No, Bella. Es una larga historia, fui a Chicago con Diana.

—No voy a juzgarte. Ella forma parte de tu pasado. Yo soy tu presente, ¿verdad?

—Eres mi presente y serás mi futuro, nena.

—Quiero que hablemos todos los días, ¿si podrás? — le pregunté.

—Claro que sí. Tú llámame cuando no estés ocupada. — me besó.

Mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de texto de John.

**John — 3.04 hs.**

_Estoy justo detrás de ti._

Volteé y allí venía caminando mi jefe. Vestía un pantalón de jean, una camisa abierta y debajo de ella una musculosa negra. Se veía muy casual y formal a la vez con esos finos zapatos de cuero.

—Disculpa la demora. — apoyó sus maletas en el suelo y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—No es problema. — le sonreí — Él es Edward, mi novio. — le dije a John, soltándole la mano a Ed para que lo saludase.

—Edward, es un placer. — le sonrió John.

—Lo mismo digo. — le respondió mi novio.

—Es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde. — indicó él y me despedí de Edward.

Le dije lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Nos besamos unos segundos y seguí a mi jefe.

Ya nos encontrábamos volando hacia Chicago, yo en mi cómodo asiento bebiendo agua saborizada y John a mi lado leyendo un libro de economía. Ni una mosca volaba, solo Oasis sonaba en mis audífonos color rosa que Rosalie me había regalado. Acompañaba el ritmo de la batería con mi pie. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a John, por curiosidad, por querer saber qué estaba haciendo y lo gracioso era que, cada vez que volteaba a mirarlo, él estaba clavando su mirada en mí. Quizás quería charlar y yo estaba ignorándolo. Apagué mi música y abrí mi boca.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? — le pregunté y rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, unas tres horas.

—¿Qué será lo primero que haremos al llegar?

—Lo primero que harás no será al llegar, será ahora. En el baño está el atuendo que debes utilizar.

—Bien, ¿debo colocármelo ahora?

—Sí, Isabella.

Levanté mi trasero y, sin ponerlo en su cara, pasé hacia el pasillo. Por mi intuición jodidamente femenina sentí que estaba mirando mi culo de todas formas, pero no pensé demasiado en eso, no sería buena idea.

Me coloqué esos pantalones de vestir color negro, esa camisa ajustada en el busto blanca y unas sandalias cómodas que había allí. Me veía bien, lucia seria pero cool. Una guía turística realmente sensual, diría mi hermana Alice.

Salí del cubículo y vi a mi jefe tomando fotos por la ventanilla. Sostenía una cámara muy profesional y grande, la tomaba con ambas manos. Carraspeé mi garganta para que supiese que estaba allí.

—Te ves muy bien. — me dijo distraído.

—Sí, la ropa es cómoda. — me miré de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy ocupando tu lugar, lo siento. — se puso de pie y me dejó pasar.

Pasé por frente a él y me clavó la mirada. Esos ojos tan intensos me hacían pensar en qué sería de la vida de este hombre que ahora era mi jefe. ¿Tendría familia? ¿Hijos? ¿Una esposa? Tal vez. Ya habría tiempo para sacarme todas esas dudas.

Era la hora de instalarnos en el lujosísimo hotel cinco estrellas. El vestíbulo era perfecto, lámparas arañas de cristal colgaban de lo más alto, una cerámica de ensueño bajo nuestros pies…

—Reservé por teléfono una habitación con dos camas matrimoniales. — le decía John a la chica detrás del mostrador. Yo me coloqué a su lado.

—Sí, señor, lo sé, pero ya está ocupada esa habitación.

—No puede ser, estaba paga. ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

—Podemos buscar otra similar. — le respondió la muchacha, algo tensa. Podía notarla nerviosa. Quizás John la intimidaba o estaba tensionada por la situación.

—Me parece bien. — le dijo él tajante y me miró — No te preocupes, ya nos entregarán la habitación.

—No hace falta que sea una con dos camas matrimoniales. Puedo dormir en una cama simple. — le dije para su tranquilidad.

—No, quiero que estés cómoda. Esto no puede estar pasando en tu primer día.

—Vamos, John, relájate. — reí palmeándolo, tomando un poco de confianza.

Al cabo de unos eternos minutos, la torpe recepcionista nos llevó a la habitación y me resultaba torpe porque dar nuestra habitación "por equivocación" a otras personas era una torpeza.

—Esta habitación tiene una sola cama matrimonial. — murmuró la chica.

—Somos dos, ¿acaso es una broma? — le preguntó John, algo enojado.

—No somos pareja. — le dije a la recepcionista que me miraba como tonta.

—Lo siento, es la única habitación disponible. Tómenla o déjenla. — ella se fue moviendo su trasero de izquierda a derecha.

—Pues vale, qué buen servicio. Ineptos. — John me dio paso y comenzamos a instalarnos en el cuarto.

Era lujoso, amplio y muy limpio. Tenía una sola pero gran cama con dos muebles para colocar nuestra ropa. El baño estaba prolijo, tenía una tina de ensueño.

Cuando terminé de acomodar mis cosas personales, llamé a Edward.

—Preciosa, ¿cómo estás? — su voz estaba rara.

—Yo estoy bien, llegué hace un par de horas pero no pude llamarte antes. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, todo en orden. Estoy con algunos asuntos ahora, ¿podemos hablar más tarde?

—Claro que sí. ¿Algo malo sucede?

—No, nena. Te amo mucho, nos hablamos luego. Cuídate.

No le di demasiada importancia a su tajante tono. Sabía que el problema no era conmigo, eran sus asuntos.

—¿Todo está bien? — John entró a la habitación.

—Sí, estaba doblando mi ropa.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

—Suena bien. — le sonreí.

—Hay mucho viento fuera, podemos comer algo aquí en el hotel.

—No tengo problema con eso.

Unas ricas chuletas con ensalada para mí y sushi para él. John era un hombre muy amigable. De a poco nos íbamos conociendo. Sentía algo extraño en él, quizás lo escuchaba algo triste, pero no una tristeza momentánea, sino como una tristeza marcada.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — le pregunté y asintió — ¿Tienes familia?

—Claro que la tengo, pero, si te refieres a una esposa e hijos, la respuesta es que no. ¿Tú tienes hijos?

—No, no. Solo a mi novio y su familia.

—Te refieres a la familia de tu novio, ¿tú no tienes familia de tu parte? — me preguntó, bebiendo vino.

—Sí, pero las cosas no están para nada bien. Es una larga historia. — le respondí, mirando el plato de comida que tenía frente a mí.

—Puedo escucharte, nada nos apura.

—Es... complicado.

—Podré entenderlo. Si quieres contarme, ya sabes. Quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros. Soy tu acompañante, no tu jefe. Me gusta separar las relaciones del trabajo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos.

—Bueno, gracias por decírmelo. — le sonreí — Eres mi jefe de todos modos, pero haremos de cuenta de que no es así.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo estás con Edward?

—Más de un año, seguro. No llevo la cuenta realmente porque, bueno, tuve un problema y mi chip se reseteó. — bromeé y me miró sin entender — Tuve un fatal accidente y perdí parte de mi memoria hace un tiempo. — dije eso y mi cabeza palpitó. Un dolor me hizo temblar, debían ser los recuerdos oscuros.

—Qué horrible. No quiero incomodarte, hablemos de otra cosa.

—No es incómodo. Esa etapa la marqué como una mala racha y un mal momento en mi vida. Solo fue una mala y triste etapa, superada por mí y por los que me rodean.

—Es bueno escucharte hablar así y tomarte tan bien algo tan duro. No imagino lo terrible que pudo haber sido.

—Sí, bueno... — mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te contaré un poco de mí, no quiero que llores. — me sonrió y arqueé mis labios — En toda mi vida tuve una sola novia y, después de ella, preferí pensar en el trabajo por sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Entonces...?

—Isabella, el sexo no es un problema. — rió y me ruboricé.

En la tarde, John me dio algunas hojas que me explicaban lo que debía hacer durante los próximos días en Chicago. Conducir a una cantidad exacta de cincuenta personas por el _'Art Institute of Chicago'_, el _'Shedd Aquarium'_ y el _'Navy Pier'_. A las siete de la mañana debía comenzar frente al instituto de arte, a las doce del mediodía frente al acuario y al atardecer recorrer el interesante muelle de la armada. Sería divertido, sería mi primera vez. Los horarios eran ajustados, la verdad era que terminaría exhausta, muy cansada realmente, pero no me importaba, el esfuerzo tendría su recompensa. Lo mejor de todo era que John me acompañaría en todo momento, al menos así no tendría tantos nervios y miedos. Él fotografiaría las estructuras, los paisajes, todo para su empresa de viajes y folletos con promociones.

—Isabella, te comento que hay una cena importante a la que debo asistir. — me dijo John, acomodando la manga de su prolijo saco — Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo.

—Suena bien, pero prefiero quedarme.

—¿Estás segura? — insistió.

—La verdad no estoy segura. — reí.

—Vístete, te espero en el vestíbulo. — me sonrió.

—Vale.

Me coloqué un vestido y tacones, nada extravagante. Un poco de labial y un suave delineado por mis ojos. No sabía a dónde iríamos, pero, aunque quería estar bien descansada en la mañana, no quería quedarme encerrada. Bajé por el ascensor y, al salir al vestíbulo, John estaba esperándome. Me miró de pies a cabeza, analizando cada centímetro de mí.

—Lo sé, este look en mí es raro. — reí con timidez.

—Te sienta bien, vamos. — me sonrió y lo seguí.

Cogimos un taxi. Tomé mi móvil y le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.

**Bella - 19.10 hs.**

_Nene, me tienes preocupada. Quiero saber qué pasa allí._

**Edward — 19.12**

_Hermosa, todo está bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

**Bella — 19.13**

_Bien. Estoy yendo en taxi a una cena con John. Te extraño y te amo demasiado. Quiero tenerte frente a mí y que me folles duro._

**Edward — 19.15**

_Cuando regreses, voy a darte duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso. Me pone demasiado que hables sucio, Bella, no juegues conmigo._

**Bella — 19.16**

_No quiero que tu pene se ponga contento cuando me tiene lejos, no puedo hacer nada al respecto desde aquí. Estamos llegando, te mando un beso en... ya sabes dónde._

**Edward — 19.17**

_Es tarde, mi pene está demasiado feliz. Adiós, preciosa._

—Aquí estamos. No estés nerviosa, son unos amigos del trabajo y del entorno. — me dijo John, mientras caminábamos por el restaurante.

Al fondo, en una mesa esquinera, estaban sentados sus amigos. Eran todos varones, ni una sola dama, ¿qué hacía yo ahí?

—Buenas noches. — saludó él y me presentó — ¿Cómo han estado? Ella es Isabella. — los chicos me saludaron y me senté junto a mi acompañante.

—No sabía que tenías nueva novia. — bromeó un pelirrojo con John y él me miró.

—No es mi novia, es una amiga. La guía turística, para ser más exacto.

—Lo siento. — el chico se disculpó y le sonreí para que no se sintiera incómodo.

Bebimos unos chupitos tranquilos. No quería enseñar mi mala y vergonzosa faceta alcohólica. No era buena con el alcohol, de hecho era bastante floja, terminaba diciendo estupideces o bailando como tonta. Edward siempre me cuidaba y protegía en ese estado, pero, si me embriagaba en Chicago, ¿quién iba a cuidarme? Nadie, por lo tanto no bebería un sorbo más. Conversamos de temas triviales, de la farándula y de los viajes, del mundo en general, de lo maravilloso que puede ser el 'viajar' si sabes aprovecharlo.

Después de conversar con esas personas, nos dimos cuenta de que se nos había pasado la hora hablando. Ya casi era la medianoche y nosotros teníamos que levantarnos bien temprano. Nos despedimos y tomamos un taxi hacia el hotel. Estaba algo ebria, debía admitirlo. No del todo, no con una borrachera insostenible, solo un poco pasada de copas.

—Isabella, ¿te sientes bien? — me preguntó John, en el ascensor.

—Sí. — le respondí mirando el suelo.

—No debiste beber esos chupitos.

—Ya es tarde. — reí.

Entramos a nuestra habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama. Me sentía mal porque John estaba durmiendo en el sofá y yo dormiría muy cómoda en una cama matrimonial, pero ni en mi peor estado dormiría con él. Yo tenía a Edward, punto.

En la madrugada, alguien golpeaba la puerta del cuarto. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo y levantarme a ver quién era. Solo encontré una carta debajo de la puerta. Muy entusiasmada la abrí, debía ser Edward, siempre con esos detalles dulces.

_"Buenas noches, preciosa. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya cambiaste de novio? Creí que seguías con Edward, pero al verte con este tipo en éste hotel, veo que no. Espero que estés bien. Siempre estoy donde tú estás, querida._

_**Ryan**__."_

No, no, no. El miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y temblé como una gelatina al ver su firma. No era Edward, no era un detalle dulce. Era Ryan y sus palabras tan amargas que me hicieron tener miedo, un miedo impresionante, ese miedo que te pone a pensar qué sería capaz de hacerte tal persona como Ryan si te encontrase.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí.<em>

_Gracias por leer._


	3. Piel a piel

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

_**Secuela de The Turns Of Life.**_

**_Beteado por _**_Elvimar Yamarthee._

**_Playlist._**

**(1)** Joshua Radin – Amy's song

* * *

><p>Estaba arrodillada en el suelo alfombrado con esa maldita carta que me había entristecido nada más ni nada menos que a las cuatro de la mañana.<p>

—¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? — me pregunté en voz baja, yendo a la habitación.

Me tiré en la cama y lloré en la almohada. Solo quería tener a Edward conmigo, o simplemente a alguien importante que me diese tranquilidad, que me hiciese sentir segura.

En la mañana, John me despertó una hora antes del horario al que debía cumplir.

—Creí que se me haría tarde. — reí bebiendo un café en el comedor del hotel.

—Si no te despertaba, sí iba a ser tarde. — me sonrió — Tienes los ojos hinchados, ¿lloraste?

—¿Yo? No, no. — le respondí.

—Si hay algo, dímelo. Somos amigos.

—John, gracias. Te diré si algo me sucede.

Con muchos nervios me puse firme frente al museo de arte. John estaba detrás de todo el gentío, tomando fotos con su cámara profesional, mirándome de reojo cuando le contaba a las personas acerca de la estructura del increíble museo. Sabía todo, estaba segura de cada palabra que decía, estaba bien preparada y todo gracias a mis años de estudio y esfuerzo.

—Este maravilloso museo — señalé con mi mano, mirando a cada persona de la multitud. Casi todos eran adultos de unos más de cuarenta años y muy pocos jóvenes. — fue fundado en mil ochocientos noventa y tres. Su primer presidente fue George Armour. Es uno de los museos más famoso e importante de nuestro país. Otro muy interesante es el Museo de Bellas Artes de Boston.

Mirar a John me hacía perder los nervios que tenía. Quizás porque de alguna forma me daba tranquilidad y confianza, tal vez ya era mi amigo. Me sonreía, me hacía gestos y no podía evitar sonreírle y mirar hacia el suelo.

—Estuviste muy bien. — John me abrazó y reí entusiasmada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estaba muy nerviosa, no puedo creerlo.

—Isabella, te veías muy segura. Tenemos exactamente una hora para celebrar.

—Vayamos a comer algo, estoy muriéndome de hamb... — me quedé muda al verlo. Ryan había pasado por la espalda de John y me había asesinado con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó, tomándome por los hombros — Isabella, respóndeme.

—Vámonos de aquí. — le dije sin aliento. Tomé su mano y me metí en el primer bar que vi.

Me senté y pedí agua. Tenía la garganta seca, apenas podía hablar, estaba muy asustada. No sabía qué era capaz de hacerme ese maldito loco que quería arruinar mi vida.

—Isabella, dime qué está pasando. —insistió John y lloré, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos.

—No puedo decirte. — sollocé muy asustada.

—No llores, Isabella, no. — se puso de pie y me abrazó — ¿Por qué lloras?

—Tengo miedo. — dejé que me abrazara fuerte, después de todo era mi amigo.

—¿A qué le temes? ¿Por qué te pones así? — debía inventar algo, no podía decirle que mi ex novio quería vengarse o, incluso peor, asesinarme.

—Tengo miedo a fracasar, no quiero que esto me salga mal.

—Nada va a salir mal. Haces muy bien tu trabajo, Isabella. Tienes todo mi apoyo. De todas las mujeres con las que he trabajado, jamás vi desenvolverse tan bien a alguna como lo haces tú. — volvió a sentarse.

—Gracias. Mejor olvidemos este horrible y vergonzoso momento. — reí secando mis lágrimas y mirando alrededor.

Debía ignorar a Ryan y a sus estúpidas amenazas, pero se hacía difícil cuando recordaba que estaba cerca de mí. Realmente me asustaba y, para colmo, mi novio estaba lejos, demasiado lejos como para entenderme y protegerme.

Almorzamos una comida rápida y salimos hacia el Shedd Aquarium. La misma rutina, hablar sobre las mil quinientas especies que se podían hallar en el acuario, la capacidad que podía ocupar cada animal… Me encantaba mi trabajo, me gustaba poder compartir todo lo que sabía con otras personas. Las estaba guiando, eso era genial.

John fotografiaba todo. Me tomaba algunas fotos sorpresa y yo le hacía mala cara.

Alice me había dicho que podría ejercitar mis piernas y así estaba siendo. Caminar y caminar estaba sacando músculos en mis piernas. El sol estaba dejándome más colorado el rostro. Nos había tocado buen clima, poco viento y calor.

—¿Lo llevas bien? — me preguntó.

—De maravilla. — reí acalorada.

—¿Tienes calor?

—Un poco.

—Algo de agua helada te vendrá bien. — me empapó con su botella.

—¡John! — pegué un saltito — Doy asco. — bufé, acomodando mi camisa mojada.

—No, te ves mejor así. — rió y blanquee mis ojos.

En la noche, salimos a recorrer las calles de Chicago. Íbamos charlando muy relajados, comiendo algodón de azúcar. Estaba encontrando en John un cierto refugio, él era muy bueno conmigo. Llevábamos pocos días en la ciudad del viento, pero teníamos mucho tiempo juntos. Estar en todo momento con una sola persona lograba lo que estaba creciendo entre John y yo: una linda amistad.

—¿Hablaste con tu novio hoy? — me preguntó y negué, comiendo algodón — Deberías llamarlo, quizás está preocupado.

—Sí, tal vez...

—¿No quieres hablar con él?

—Sí quiero, pero no deseo molestarlo.

—Isabella, no es molestarlo, es decirle que estás bien, que no tiene que preocuparse por nada.

—Está bien. — asentí.

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Edward.

—Nena, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

—Necesito, realmente... necesito que me folles.

—Bella... — rió — Pronto regresarás y te daré tu merecido por haberme dejado solo.

—No me digas eso, solo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo.

—Yo también, preciosa. Solo restan un par de días y volveremos a vernos. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando allí?

—Bien, justamente ahora salí a caminar con John. Tuvimos un día agotador, anduvimos demasiado.

—¿Él... se porta bien contigo?

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Edward. Es muy bueno conmigo, tranquilo.

—Me alegra. Si se quiere sobrepasar...

—Basta, es una buena persona. — reí.

—Está bien, nena, me voy a dormir. Te extraño demasiado, espero verte pronto.

—Yo también te extraño, no me gusta tenerte lejos, pero, bueno... es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé, y te apoyo. Te amo.

—Adiós, yo también. — colgué.

Regresamos al hotel y descansamos. El día había sido agotador para ambos, caminar y caminar durante horas era cansador realmente.

Me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama. Me sentía culpable porque mi pobre amigo John dormía en un sofá, incómodo, y yo bueno...

—Disculpa. — me acerqué al sofá y me miró.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo. — se levantó. Vestía sólo un pantalón de estos de una tela cómoda para dormir.

—No, bueno... — ¿por qué me ponía nerviosa? Quizás el simple hecho de estar frente a un hombre con poca ropa me alteraba y más si no era Edward.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. Quería decirte si quieres dormir en la cama y yo podría dormir aquí. Podríamos intercambiar por hoy y así dormirás más cómodo, John.

—Gracias, Isabella, pero estoy bien, no necesito la cama. Ve a descansar.

Qué vergüenza sentía, mis mejillas ardían. A él no parecía molestarle el hecho de estar con poca ropa frente a mí, pero en mí generaba algo extraño, me hacía pensar que no estaba bien. De todos modos, él no había hecho nada malo, solo era yo con mis retorcidos pensamientos. John no era un hombre feo, al contrario, pero no podía verlo como algo más porque mi corazón estaba ocupado por Edward. Para siempre. Podía decir que John tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, tenía un lindo físico marcado pero era solo decir.

_**Días más tarde...**_

—Quiero agradecerte por todo, John. Me gustó compartir este viaje contigo y conocerte. — le di un abrazo cuando ya estuvimos en el aeropuerto.

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella. Mañana en la tarde te espero en mi oficina, recibirás tu paga. ¿Necesitas que te alcance hasta tu casa?

—No, gracias. Edward está esperándome escaleras abajo.

—Bien, nos vemos pronto. — me besó la mejilla.

A paso veloz bajé las escaleras y allí estaba él. Esperándome con una bolsa de regalo.

—Edward. — dejé las maletas y lo abracé fuerte — Te extrañe tanto.

—Y yo a ti, nena. — me besó en los labios, metiendo su lengua hasta mi garganta — Esto es para ti. — me tendió la bolsa.

La abrí y dentro tenía un conjunto de lencería erótica color bordo.

—Si me visto con esto, ¿qué vas a hacerme? — le pregunté con picardía.

—Voy a follarte, Bella. Duro, como a ti te gusta.

—No veo la hora de llegar a tu casa y... — me mordí el labio inferior.

—Bella, no es mi casa, es nuestra casa. — me tomó por la cintura.

—¿Nuestra? — me emocioné.

—Sí. — besó castamente mi frente.

Al llegar y acomodar mi ropa y demás artilugios, llamé a Alice. Ella estaba contenta y quería verme. Le dije que podíamos vernos en la noche, que por el momento quería descansar, realmente el vuelo me tenía agotada.

Lo que me traía pensando era la carta de Ryan, ¿debía decirle a Edward? No lo sabía, lo preocuparía y no quería abrumarlo con estupideces.

—Ese trasero es todo mío. — Edward tocó mi nalga derecha y reí.

—Todo es tuyo. — estábamos frente a frente, ambos acostados.

Lo besé y enredé mis largas piernas en las suyas. Lo tomé por el rostro, comencé a entrelazar mi lengua con la suya. Con mi mano desocupada, toqué su pene por encima de sus calzoncillos. Su pene estaba erecto, demasiado...

—Te extrañe. — Murmuré en su boca.

—Y yo a ti, preciosa. — me quitó la sudadera.

Tenía puesto el conjunto que me había regalado, según él, lo calentaba demasiado. Mientras nos besábamos, llevó su mano izquierda hacia mi vagina e introdujo un dedo. La sensación me hizo dar un respingo, abrí un poco más mis piernas para que no fuese incómodo para él.

—Qué húmeda estás, nena. — siguió besándome.

Se colocó encima de mi cuerpo y beso mis pechos por encima del sostén. Era una tela tan fina y delicada que me hacía estremecer con solo rozar su nariz por mis pezones. Bajó por mi barriga y deslizó su mandíbula por mi sexo. Quitó las bragas, separó un poco mis labios vaginales y comenzó a chupar. Oh, Dios santo, esa sensación, esa agilidad que tenía en su jodida lengua y en sus malditos dedos que bombeaba cada vez más rápido. Tomé su cabello entre mis dedos y marqué el ritmo, lo conduje exactamente hacia mi clítoris. Jadee y tomé con mi otra mano las sábanas. No pude soportar mucho más, el orgasmo me sacudió. Ese sudor frío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, hizo que mis piernas temblasen y se debilitasen por un segundo. Todo eso generaba Edward en mí, solo él podía hacerme estremecer de tal manera.

Subió por mis caderas, plantando besos por toda la zona. Me besó y pude sentir el sabor a mi vagina en mi boca. Sí, podía resultar asqueroso o como quieran decirle, pero de eso se trataba el sexo, no todo podía ser perfecto. Hacer el amor incluye hacerlo a lo guarro también, al menos esa era mi opinión. No siempre, claro. No chuparía el pene de Edward si no estaba depilado o al menos con poco vello púbico.

—Hazme el amor, pero házmelo ya. — le pedí entre jadeos.

—Bien. — rió, colocándose en mi entrada.

Se adentró despacio, haciéndome sentir su miembro recorrer las estrechas paredes de mi vagina. Lo tomé por su cintura y marqué el rápido ritmo de las estocadas. Mis cortos gemidos retumbaban en la habitación. Por suerte, había perdido todo tipo de vergüenza con Edward. Me sentía de maravilla con él, junto a él.

—Más, más. — le ordené, en su boca.

—Me encanta cuando nos corremos ju-juntos. — jadeo en mi lóbulo.

Besó mi oreja y todo mi cuello, demonios, esa sensación... Un escalofrío increíble me sacudió por segunda vez en la noche. Los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaron, Edward sabía lo que hacía conmigo, sabía realmente lo que hacía conmigo.

—Nena... — se recostó a mi lado, apoyándose en su codo — No imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. — besé su barbilla. Esa peculiar barba de unos días...

—No veía la hora de tenerte piel a piel. — murmuró.

Cuando el sol entró por la ventana y pegó de lleno en mis ojos, me desperté. Enredada a Edward, sintiendo su barriga rozar con la mía, completándome en todo sentido.

La imagen de un corazón, no es solo nuestro corazón, no es lo que tenemos en nuestro pecho. Un corazón, de esos que enviamos por WhatsApp, son dos corazones unidos. Así me veía con él, así de unida. Yo estaba en sus manos, tenía mi vida rendida a sus pies. En un segundo podía desplomarme, él tenía el poder para destrozarme por completo. Yo le había dado todo ese poder, pero no me importaba. Arriesgaba todo por Edward. Lo amaba tanto que no pensaría en las consecuencias o, simplemente, sabía que no me lastimaría.

Almorzamos juntos, pasamos casi toda la tarde juntos, y digo casi porque tuve que ir a recibir mi paga.

—Bien. Quinientos dólares, Isabella. — John me tendió un sobre y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

—Es... demasiado.

—Es lo que vale tu trabajo. — me sonrió y reí con timidez.

—Bueno, muchísimas gracias.

—No debes agradecerme, tú te lo ganaste.

—Bueno, sí. — le sonreí.

—Debo decirte que pronto iremos a México.

—Solo para saber, ¿cuándo es pronto? ¿Un mes?

—No, Isabella. — rió — Dos o tres días.

—Vaya... — me asombré. La idea de dejar a Edward otra vez no me gustaba.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de este trabajo. Nosotros contamos contigo.

—Sí, lo sé. No voy a defraudarlos. — el trabajo era el trabajo.

—Bien, ¿te gustaría acompañarme hasta mi casa? Hay algo que me gustaría darte.

—Bueno, está bien. — asentí. Después de todo, éramos sólo amigos.

La casa de John Henson, mi jefe, estaba solo a dos calles de las oficinas centrales de _'Bon Voyage'_, la empresa de viajes. Caminamos y hablamos de asuntos del trabajo.

Su casa era muy linda por fuera, realmente lo era.

—Ven, mi casa es tu casa. — bromeó.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas, John, pero debo irme pronto. Mi novio está esperándome en un café cercano y...

—Isabella, te robaré solo unos minutos. — buscó algo en un mueble. Sacó una bolsa con un moño. ¿Qué sería? — Es para ti.

Me lo tendió y con una sonrisa la abrí. Era un ordenador portátil, de estos grandes, que tienen un montón de chiches. Era color blanco, con una manzanita, la marca era Apple.

—John, no puedo aceptarlo... — volví a guardarlo y a tendérselo.

—No. Isabella. Es para que estés al tanto de todo, es un objeto de trabajo. No te lo estoy regalando porque yo quiera. — Vaya, creí que era un lindo gesto hasta que dijo eso.

—Pues bien, gracias. — le respondí tajante y me lo quedé.

—¿Necesitas que te enseñe a utiliza...?

—No. Edward va a encargarse de eso. Tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto.

Di media vuelta y salí de su casa. Encaminé hacia un café cercano en donde me estaba esperando mi novio. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Había histeriqueado a John sin necesidad. Qué idiota, había reaccionado como una jodida adolescente. Quizás porque su respuesta no me había agradado, solo eso.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa? — me preguntó Edward.

—Uhm, hay un ordenador portátil. — trague un poco de té.

—¿Y...?

—John me lo regaló, o mejor dicho, el trabajo.

—Qué bueno, ¿sabes utilizarla?

—No, cariño. Vas a tener que ayudarme con eso. — reí avergonzada de no ser una adicta a la tecnología.

—Prometo ayudarte, aunque Alice creo que es una mejor opción. — bromeó.

—Es verdad, recordé que tenía que verme con ella. — miré la hora en mi móvil.

—Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que te lleve a la casa de Jasper.

—¿Ella está ahí?

—Viven juntos, al igual que nosotros. Seguramente está ahí.

Edward me llevó hasta la casa de Jasper, donde se suponía que estaría Alice.

Así fue, ella estaba ahí, esperándonos con la cena casi lista. Había preparado sushi, o al menos eso nos hizo creer, hasta que vimos las cajas de la tienda de comidas chinas.

—Bells, te extrañé tanto. — Alice me dio uno de esos abrazos dulce que solo ella sabía dar.

—Yo también, amiga.

—Dicen que en Chicago hay varias tiendas de ropa baratas.

—Sí, bueno... no tuve mucho tiempo para ver ropa, nena. Anduve por ahí dirigiendo a muchas personas, como sabrás.

—Bells, no seas presumida. — dijo ella y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Compartimos la cena los cuatro. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Jasper, él estaba realmente cambiado, pero para bien, obvio. El trabajo ya no lo tenía tan abrumado, según él.

—Bueno, con Alice, estamos planeando algo. — dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomando la mano de la ardilla.

—¿Qué será? — preguntó Edward.

—Lo diré yo. — Alice me miró y le sonreí sin entender — Vamos a formar una familia.

—¡Vaya! — exclamé animada. De solo imaginar a Alice embarazada, me ponía contenta y no podía explicar lo que sentía.

—Así que hoy empezaremos a buscar... — murmuró Jasper.

—Un hijo es una bendición. Busquen uno, dos o tres. — reí.

—Bella, cierra la boca. Todo a su tiempo. — me calló Jasper y nos reímos todos.

La noche recién caía, aprovechamos para salir a dar una vuelta por el luminoso centro de Boston. Esos altos edificios, esas amplias calles, todo muy parecido a Chicago.

—Entonces, ya no podré ayudarte a usar ese ordenador. — me dijo Alice. Los muchachos iban caminando más adelante.

—No te preocupes, le pediré ayuda a Edward con eso.

—¿Qué tal John? ¿Es bueno? Cuéntame cómo te ha tratado en el viaje.

—Él es muy bueno y atento.

—Bella, está soltero. Ten cuidado con eso, no olvides que tú tienes a Ed...

—Alice, lo sé. No hace falta que me estés diciendo estas cosas. Creo que mejor que nadie me conoces, sabes bien que jamás haría algo para lastimar a Edward. Jamás.

—Lo siento, Bells. Sé cómo eres, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, pero es a él a quien no conozco y...

—Sé de lo que hablas. Él no hará nada que yo no lo deje hacer, Al. Sé hacerme respetar. Somos amigos.

—¿Amigos? Vaya, creí que era tu jefe.

—En el viaje a Chicago nos la pasamos bien juntos, llegamos a entablar una buena relación de amistad. Ni más ni menos que eso, ¿entiendes? Además, si quiero progresar, debo al menos llevarme bien con quien es mi jefe.

—Tienes toda la razón, tú sabes cómo llevar esto. No necesitas que nadie te esté diciendo qué hacer.

—Y dime, ¿cuándo tomaron la decisión de tener un hijo? — le pregunté, apretujando ansiosa su mano.

—La otra noche estábamos acostados y pensamos en que sería lindo casarnos y también tener un hijo y todo junto no puede ser. Preferimos tener antes un bebé y después casarnos. Me gustaría que cuando comience a caminar sea la criaturita quien lleve los anillos.

—Alice, estoy feliz por ti. — la abracé y seguimos caminando.

—¿Ustedes no quieren tener hijos? — me preguntó y miré a Edward, que volteaba a cada rato para mirarme y sonreírme.

—Bueno... no creo que este sea un buen momento. Quiero estar metida de lleno en mi trabajo. Tú llevas un tiempo trabajando y digamos que tener un bebé o quedar embarazada no va a modificarte nada, pero a mí sí.

—Sí, es verdad, pero quién dice y en unos meses o años...

—Nunca digas nunca. — le guiñe el ojo.

**(1)** Dimos algunas vueltas más y con Edward regresamos a _nuestra_ casa. Estaba lloviendo, puedo recordarlo bien. Las gotas se deslizaban por la ventana, los truenos hacían retumbar cada rincón de la casa. Tenía frío, obligué a Edward a que encendiese la chimenea. Jamás olvidaría esa noche.

—Bella, ven aquí un segundo. — tomó mi mano y me llevó al sofá.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunté.

—Cierra los ojos. — me dijo, tomando su guitarra.

Esa voz, esa maravillosa e increíble voz, esas notas que salían de su guitarra, su aliento que chocaba en mi boca. Cantaba para mí, pronunciaba cada palabra como si se le fuera la vida en cada una de ellas. No podía tener mis ojos cerrados ante semejante espectáculo. Un hombre tan hermoso como él, vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo. Y después estaba yo, indefensa, preguntándome si era un sueño o si realmente este hombre de fantasía era mío.

Esos ojos únicos, párpados caídos, una nariz peculiar que podría reconocer en un mar de hombres, sus mejillas flacuchas, tintadas del color que más me gustaba en él. Su boca, las comisuras que tantas veces había besado, sus labios carnosos, coloraditos por mi labial. Y esa barbilla que me enloquecía. Por suerte, sus ojos estaban cerrados, podía apreciar cada sector de él sin vergüenza. Su cabello, fino, ese mechón que colgaba por su frente... madre santa. Tantos momentos que juntos habíamos pasado. Altibajos, desencuentros, reconciliaciones. Cada noche que había pasado triste, llorando por no poder tenerle. Ahí estábamos, juntos, a pesar de todo.

Quería vencer el miedo inmenso a morir y pasar mi vida entera junto a Edward. Recuperar el tiempo que había perdido. Nada valía, nada tenía si no tenía lo mejor: su compañía y su amor. Me sentía débil sin él.

¿Por qué me sentía pequeñita frente a él? Lograba estremecerme, lograba cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Debilitaba cada músculo de mi cuerpo con tan solo mirarme. ¡Era una locura! ¿Acaso yo generaría eso en él? ¡Imposible! Él había aparecido sin que yo lo buscase, realmente no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Me había prestado todo lo que me faltaba.

Era mágico, esa era la palabra: 'mágico'. Todo fue como en un sueño. Para su amor, que era mi tesoro, tenía mi vida toda entera a sus pies. Un corazón que se moría por darle amor, eso tenía también. Para su amor no había despedidas, solo tenía eternidad.

Había una realidad, no era fácil amar sin sufrir. Realmente yo había padecido muchas cosas por estar junto a él. Engaños, mentiras, distancia. Jodida distancia...

—Te amo tanto. — dije en voz baja, para no interrumpirlo.

Abrió sus ojos pero no dejó de cantar. Clavó su mirada en mi boca, derramé una lágrima. No estaba triste, era de melancolía, felicidad, una mezcla de todo.

Él era simplemente todo lo que necesitaba. Me gustaba perderme en el laberinto de emociones que su cuerpo mío me ofrecía. Desde que lo vi, no he parado de soñar con él. En sus ojos libres me perdí y perdida en él todavía sigo.

Dejó de cantar cuando me vio llorando.

—Nena, creí que te gustaría la canción... — secó mis lágrimas y me abrazó.

—Estoy llorando de emoción, estoy feliz. Es solo eso. — lo miré — Prométeme que nunca más vamos a alejarnos de esa manera que tanto nos dolió.

—Isabella...

—No, solo... dímelo. Dime, promete que vas a estar conmigo hasta el final de mis días.

—Estaré contigo hasta que la vida me diga basta. No debes dudar de eso.

—Edward, no imaginas el miedo que tengo. — sollocé en su pecho — Temo a que me dejes y ahí sí estaré completamente sola. No tengo a nadie.

—No llores, no, por favor.

—Sin ti no soy nada y esto es lo peor que puede pasarme. No quiero mostrarme débil ante ti porque te estoy dando el poder de destruirme, Edward. Tienes en tus manos mi vida entera y jamás te lo dije porque ahora estoy segura. Eres el único que puede hacerme daño, eres el único que puede dejarme sin habla con tan solo mirarme. Eres... a quien nunca quisiera perder. Eso eres.

—No vas a perderme. Nunca. Siempre, escúchame bien, siempre estaremos juntos. No interesa qué tan lejos estés de mí. — tomó mi rostro entre sus manos — La distancia no es un obstáculo para mí.

Valía la pena. Él, simplemente... era el indicado. Me derretía de mil maneras frente a él.

Estuvimos abrazados un buen rato. Respirando la esencia de nuestras pieles, llenándonos los pulmones el uno del otro.

—Nena, ven que te voy a enseñar a usar este aparato. —me senté entre sus piernas y en las mías coloqué el ordenador.

—Es demasiado para mí... — reí mientras se iniciaba.

Al parecer ya tenía un correo electrónico armado. _IsabellaSwan, algo raro y punto com. No entendía._

—Seguramente tu jefe armó tu correo. — me dijo Edward.

—Es posible.

—Tienes un mensaje en el buzón de entrada, debe ser de bienvenida.

—Leámoslo juntos. — me animé.

—Bien, está cargando y... abierto.

_"__**Asunto**__: Disculpas._

_Isabella. Siento mucho lo que pasó en mi casa. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo y explicarte mejor. Espero que te estés llevando bien con el artilugio._

_Nos vemos pronto, __**John Henson**__."_

Edward se levantó y me miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté.

—Eres increíble. — me dijo con un tono frío que logró entristecerme.

Estaba en problemas o al menos eso era lo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Estaba enojado, decepcionado, así se había mostrado conmigo. ¿Sería por el mail? No tenía idea.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí.<em>

_Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar su **review**._


	4. Adrenalina

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

_**Secuela de The Turns Of Life.**_

**_Beteado por _**_Elvimar Yamarthee._

* * *

><p>—¿Qué pasa contigo? — lo seguí hasta la habitación.<p>

—Bella, yo no soy un tipo celoso, pero que hayas ido a la casa de ese hombre, sin avisarme...

—Lo siento, cariño. Debí avisarte, lo siento. Qué estúpida fui.

—No eres estúpida. Quiero que me avises ese tipo de cosas. Si te pasaba algo, ¿cómo iba a encontrarte? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas.

—Perdón, no sé qué decirte. — tomé su mano.

—No puedo enojarme contigo, solo...

—Avisaré la próxima vez, ¿sí?

—Eso espero. No me preocupes. — besó mi frente.

Lo que menos quería era preocupar a Edward. Trataría de avisarle cada movimiento o al menos eso intentaría.

En la mañana, le preparé el desayuno a Edward. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo despertaba con el desayuno en la cama. Él estaba cansado, demasiado últimamente. El bar lo tenía atareado, preocupado porque estaba atrasado con algunos pagos y no quería recibir ayuda de nadie.

—¿Podemos ir al bar? — le pregunté, mientras bebía café.

—Nena, hay demasiados problemas. Mejor no.

—No me importa. Tus problemas son los míos.

—Como sé que no dejarás de insistir, vamos a ir. — me besó.

Y así fue que nos dirigimos al bar. En su coche, claro, porque Don Presumido no quería caminar. 'Demasiado sexo debilita mis piernas' fue su excusa. Estaba atrasado con algunos pagos, la luz, por ejemplo. El bar no daba demasiados ingresos.

—¿Cómo estás, mi hermano? — saludó a Phil.

—Muy bien. Hola, Bella. — me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hey, tanto tiempo. — le sonreí, recorriendo el lugar.

Ese bar necesitaba unos retoques y yo me encargaría de eso. Ir en busca de materiales para decorar había sido una buena idea. La navidad se acercaba y adornar con esa temática era lo mejor que podía hacer. Luces de todos colores, guirnaldas, más luces, un Santa Claus gigante que cargaba cerveza, eso me parecía súper gracioso porque le quitaba el protagonismo a Phil, pero podría encargarse de servir otras cosas.

Había quedado de maravilla. Con un poco de ayuda de Edward y Phil, el bar estaba colorido, lleno de vida.

—Nena, no sé cómo agradecerte. — me tomó por la cintura y me besó.

—Edward, no tienes que hacerlo. Hago esto porque te amo y quiero que estés contento con tu lugar y todo.

—Lo sé, te amo tanto...

Mi móvil interrumpió la charla, era una llamada.

—Es mi jefe...

—Atiende, Bella. — me besó la frente.

Me dirigí a un lugar tranquilo del bar.

—¿Isabella? — me preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero disculparme por lo del otro día...

—Ya lo olvidé. — reí.

—Bueno...

—Precisamente, ¿qué necesitas? Estoy algo ocupada.

—En unas horas debemos partir a México. — ¿Tan pronto? Quería pasar más tiempo con Edward.

—¿Ya? — le pregunté. Observando a Edward platicar con Phil.

—Sí. Isabella, yo te dije cómo era esto. Viajes inesperados, sin horarios programados...

—Lo sé, lo tengo claro. Solo es que me tengo que acostumbrar.

—Espero que pronto lo hagas. Es un largo viaje, será mejor que partamos lo antes posible.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora...?

—Descuida, dame una dirección y te recogeré en dos horas.

—Es muy poco tiempo, John. Hay cosas que debo preparar y...

—Será mejor que te apresures. — me respondió tajante.

¿Por qué él me hablaba así? Nunca me había tratado de esa manera. Lo que me preocupaba era Edward, debía decirle que tenía que irme para México en solo dos horas. Tenía que preparar mi maleta, debía hacer un montón de cosas. Así era el trabajo.

**Bella — 16.40 hs.**

_Alice, necesito ayuda. _

**Alice — 16.43 hs.**

_Dime, pide lo que quieras. _

**Bella — 16.44 hs.**

_Necesito que vayas a la casa de Edward y que prepares mi maleta. En menos de dos horas partiré hacia México con John y no llegaré a tiempo. Estoy en el bar. _

**Alice — 16.45 hs.**

_Yo me encargo, Bells. Cuando llegues tendrás todo listo._

Bien, problema resuelto. Mi mejor amiga alistaría mis cosas. Un asunto menos del que preocuparse.

—¿Todo está en orden, nena? Te veo algo tensa. — Edward se acercó a mí y masajeó mis hombros.

—Sí... bueno...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que irme, otra vez...

—¿Hablas en serio? — me preguntó.

—Sí, cariño. Lo siento. John me llamó para decirme que...

—No interesa. Ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer. No me des explicaciones, te entiendo mejor que nadie. Si ya tienes que irte, será mejor que nos apresuremos. — besó mi frente.

—La idea de dejarte y tenerte lejos me resulta terrible. No quiero que los viajes repentinos y la distancia interfieran en nuestra rela...

—Bella, no. Nada cambiará. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no te apoyase? Uno muy malo, a mi parecer.

—Eres tan hermoso. — lo abracé.

Tratamos de llegar lo más rápido posible. Por suerte mis cosas estaban alistadas, todo gracias a Alice. Le debía una. Me di una ducha y me puse a pensar en que estaríamos en México con John. No me importaba él, solo me entusiasmaba conocer ese increíble país. No tenía idea de cuántas horas de vuelo serían, pero no importaba. Lo bueno era que iba a trabajar y a ganarme el dinero suficiente para ayudar a Edward con las cuentas y quizás para darme uno que otro gustito.

—Nena, voy a extrañarte. Cuídate mucho. — Edward me besó y salí ante la insistente bocina de John.

Él me saludó y cargó mis maletas en la cajuela. Me subí, él y Edward se saludaron de lejos con la mano.

—¿Cómo estás? — me preguntó, conduciendo.

—Bien.

—No te veo muy animada.

—Sí, es solo que... me cuesta mucho dejar a Edward.

—¿Quieres quedarte? Yo te expliqué cómo serían las cosas, Isabella...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya es tarde para cambiar de decisión.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No del todo.

—Sé que es difícil dejar a tu novio, lo sé, pero serán unos días.

—John, no te preocupes. Pondré lo mejor de mí, después de todo, el trabajo es el trabajo.

El vuelo fue largo y cansado. De todos modos, me envié mensajes con Edward todo el tiempo. No podía estar sin él, sin saber qué estaba haciendo. Simplemente no podía. Podía sonar agobiante, pero no era así. Era mi necesidad de saber que él se encontraba bien y que me extrañaba tanto como yo a él.

—Bien, supongo que no tienes idea de dónde estamos. — rió John, mientras subíamos por el ascensor del lujoso hotel.

—Para ser sincera, no. He visto que estamos frente a arena blanca, será playa...

—Exactamente estamos en la ciudad de _Playa del Carmen_.

—Vaya... — me asombré. Una ciudad increíblemente hermosa.

—Lo sé. Fantástico.

Bajamos y nos hospedamos en la habitación, esta vez con dos camas matrimoniales. Tome la que tenía vista a la playa, un paisaje de ensueño. Llamé a Edward para contarle cómo era todo y se puso contento. Dijo que pronto viajaríamos juntos por todos los rincones del mundo, que conmigo quería viajar y compartirlo todo.

—Bien, Isabella. Deberíamos ir a la playa. — John se apareció en mi cuarto con el torso desnudo y una bermuda de baño.

—Yo... no... — no sabía qué decir. Era extraño para mí estar frente a alguien con poca ropa que no fuese Edward.

—¿Tienes traje de baño? — me preguntó y asentí. — Vamos, no tengas vergüenza. Somos amigos.

Era verdad. Si todo iba a darme vergüenza, no funcionaría la relación de amigos. ¿Por qué a veces se comportaba como mi mandón jefe y otra simplemente era atento como un mejor amigo? De eso se trataba, ¿eh? Claro, debía respetar las cosas como mi jefe.

La blanca arena que se metía entre los dedos de mis pies, la cálida brisa que daba con mis mejillas y que secaba mis finos labios; un clima lindísimo, la tranquilidad, la gente que tomaba sol y los pícaros que le frotaban bronceador a las mujeres con un trasero de película.

—El turquesa de las aguas caribeñas se combina de perfecta manera con el verdor perenne de la selva. — dije asombrada.

—Excelente descripción. — John se sentó encima de su toalla. Hice lo mismo a su lado.

—Ya tengo el recorrido que realizaré mañana a primera hora. — le conté.

—Muy bien, Isabella. A diferencia de la guía de Chicago, la que te di es mucho más corta. Sí hay cosas para hacer aquí, pero no tanto como en la ciudad del viento. Será poco y podremos disfrutar quizás un poquito más de la estadía.

—Bien, jamás había visitado un lugar tan lindo como este. A Edward le encanta la playa. — murmuré.

—Es un lugar vacacional realmente atractivo. La última vez que vine, estaba con mi sobrina Sharon. — me contó.

—Mi sobrina también se llama Sharon. — abrí los ojos asombrada.

—¿En serio? No creo que hablemos de la misma. Es hija de mi hermana, Raquel. — ¡¿Qué?!

—No puede ser. — le dije asombrada.

—¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó sin entender.

—El hermano de Edward tiene una hija llamada Sharon, con su ex pareja, Raquel.

—Tu cuñado... ¿Se llama Emmett?

—Sí. — asentí. — Definitivamente hablamos de la misma familia.

—Qué coincidencia. Eso no nos convierte en parientes, ¿no?

—Yo creería que no. De todas formas, mi cuñado es tu cuñado.

Las vueltas de la vida, vaya... Menuda coincidencia. Raquel Henson sería entonces hermana de mi jefe. No la conocía, pero, por las cosas que le había hecho a Emmett, ya me caía mal, me parecía mala. Todo lo contrario a John, él era bueno, amable, cortés. No tenía interés alguno en conocerla, jamás. Por cierto, ¿tendrían genes parecidos? Él era un tipo lindo, quizás Raquel sería igual, solo que en mujer.

Me encontraba sentada sobre mi toalla con estampado de palmeras, un regalo de la boda, enterrando mis blanquecinos pies en la peculiar y clara arena. Me recosté un poco hacia atrás, apoyada en mis codos, apreciando semejante paraíso. Ese cielo sin nubes que lo estropearan, un sol radiante que comenzaba a generar picazón en mi rostro. Estaba quemándome, mis mejillas quedarían un poco más coloradas.

—Tengo algo de hambre. — me dijo John.

—Yo también. — murmuré, sin mirarlo.

—¿Estás durmiéndote?

—No... John. — volteé.

—Vamos a almorzar, así leemos juntos la guía para mañana.

—Está bien. — levanté mi trasero y me coloqué mi pareo.

Caminamos por la arena caliente y comencé a trotar porque quemaba mis pies. Llegamos al hotel y fuimos al restaurante de la planta baja. Pedimos una ensalada tranquila y carne asada.

—Moría de hambre. — dijo John metiéndose verdura en la boca.

—Yo también. — reí al verle un trocito de lechuga en la barbilla.

—¿De qué te ríes? — me preguntó serio.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? — le pregunté y asintió.

Tomé una servilleta y con mi mano le quité la verdura. Rió y se me quedó mirando unos segundos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Por qué estás mirándome así? — le pregunté. Si había algo que me ponía nerviosa, era eso, que me mirasen, que perdiesen su mirada con la mía. Justamente lo que John estaba haciendo.

—Porque tienes unos lindos ojos. — me sonrió y me ruboricé como una tonta.

—John...

—Isabella, no pretendo nada. ¿Está bien? — frunció el ceño. — Sé que somos amigos y solo eso. También sé que tienes a tu novio, y deberías saber que no pretendo más que ser tu amigo. Si lo que piensas es que diciéndote que tienes unos ojos preciosos, quiero llegar a algo, estás equivocada. — bebió vino y no podía hablar. Menos mal lo dijo, eso había estado creyendo hasta ese momento. Pero, bueno, me quedaría tranquila por ese lado.

—No sé qué decir. En ningún momento pensé que querías algo más conmigo. — mentí.

—No importa, Isabella. Olvidemos este episodio y revisemos la guía. — sacó de su bolsillo un papel.

Bien, comenzaría por la "_Quinta Avenida_", practicaría con las personas buceo, súper divertido y, para terminar, el Festival Local. Sería un recorrido corto pero entretenido.

—Bien, es genial. — le dije a John releyendo la guía.

—Serán tres días.

—No hay ningún problema. — lo miré. — ¿Me disculpas? Debo hacer una llamada.

—Claro. — asintió.

Tenía que hablar con Edward y contarle cómo iba todo por México.

—Sí, la playa es hermosa. — me senté cerca de la piscina del hotel.

—Nena, me pone feliz que puedas conocer todos esos lugares.

—Y a mí me pone feliz escuchar tu voz. Ya te extraño demasiado y no ha pasado ni un día.

—Bella, yo también te extraño. Debes aguantar, es tu trabajo y más que nada debes cuidarlo.

—Eso hago. Trato de no cometer ni un mínimo error.

—Quiero hacerte el amor. — me dijo y respiré profundo.

—No me lo digas otra vez. — pasé mi mano por mi rostro, suspirando su nombre.

—Tengo una idea. Ve a tu habitación ya.

—Edward, no es buena idea. — reí.

—Tienes razón. — rió.

—Debo colgar, dejé a mi jefe solo y... — volteé y John venía apuntándome con su cámara.

—Bien, nena. Te amo. — me dijo y colgué.

Me puse de pie, me quité el pareo y me tiré en la piscina.

—¿Necesitas que pose para las fotos? — le pregunté, acomodándome el cabello.

—No, Isabella. Así está bien. — se sentó y me tomó una foto.

—Ya basta, no quiero fotos. — nadé por debajo del agua.

Cuando llegué a la otra punta de la piscina, John estaba detrás de mí. Con su cámara, debajo del agua... ¡Un momento! ¿Esa cámara no se rompe en el agua?

—John, ¿puede mojarse? — le pregunté señalando el aparato.

—Sí, Isabella. Es sumergible. ¿No es genial?

—Sí, lo es. — sonreí nadando.

—Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, Bella. — me dijo y lo miré incomoda.

—Gracias, John. Tu cuerpo también es... lindo. — le dije amablemente. Observando con atención esos pectorales marcados.

—¿Podrías sumergirte así te tomo una foto? — me preguntó.

—Está bien, solo una.

Nadé al otro extremo y me choqué por debajo del agua con alguien. Salí, abrí los ojos y lo vi. Ese rostro me atemorizó y lo único que pude hacer fue nadar hacia el otro lado, salir de la piscina e irme corriendo hacia la habitación. Ryan estaba ahí, en la piscina. Me había penetrado con esa mirada, se había metido en mi pecho con tan solo mirarme. Hizo que me diese miedo.

Corrí rápido por las escaleras, corrí como nunca había corrido, la adrenalina que sentía en mi cuerpo era demasiada. Tenía miedo y sentía que corría por mi vida. Entré y cerré con llave la puerta. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño, llené la tina y me metí allí. Comencé a llorar. No pude detenerme.

—¿Por qué? — me pregunté. — ¿No puede dejarme tranquila?

Estaba aterrorizada. Ryan me mataría. Donde yo estaba, él también. Me seguía, seguía cada estúpido paso que hacía. Primero Brasil, continuó en Chicago y ahora lo tenía en México. ¡México! ¿Hasta dónde más me perseguiría? ¿Acaso no iba a darse por vencido? Cretino.

—Isabella. ¡Abre la puerta! — era John.

La habitación estaba bajo llave, no quería preocuparlo. Salí rápidamente y abrí la puerta envuelta en una toalla.

—Isabella. — al verme se quedó estático. — Estabas...

—Sí. Estaba bañándome. — di media vuelta y me metí al cuarto de baño nuevamente.

Me cambié y una vez arreglada salí para hablar con John.

—¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? — me preguntó.

—Nada está pasando.

—Saliste corriendo como loca cuando viste a ese tipo. ¿Quién era él?

—John, quiero que respetes mi vida privada. Sé que tenemos una buena relación laboral y hasta de amistad quizás, pero no más que eso. No voy a contarte las cosas de mi pasado ni mucho menos. Respeta mi intimidad. — le dije saliendo de la habitación.

—Isabella, un momento. — me tomó por el brazo y lo miré. — Quiero saber si tienes algún problema, quiero ayudarte y estar para ti en cualq...

—John, lo siento. No puedo contarte más de mí de lo que ya sabes. Discúlpame. Si quieres enojarte, pues hazlo, pero no me sentiré culpable porque tú tampoco me cuentas todo de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Pregúntame y te responderé lo que sea.

—Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, John. A mí no me interesa tu vida privada, lo que sé de ti me basta y es suficiente para la relación que tenemos.

¿Lo había tratado mal? No, de ninguna manera. Le había dicho lo que pensaba y lo que me traía dando vueltas en la cabeza. No había sido grosera, había sido realista. Era mi jefe, mi amigo también, pero hasta ahí, no más. No quería mantenerlo al tanto de mi pasado porque era un asco. ¿Qué debía decirle? _Oye, John, perdí la memoria, me olvidé del amor de mi vida casándome con un cretino hijo de puta que ahora me persigue para matarme porque no estoy con él._ ¿Eso debía contarle? No, claro que no. No le diría eso porque me avergonzaría tan solo con la frase "_perdí la jodida memoria_". No había sido mi culpa, menos la de Edward, pero era vergonzoso el hecho de haberlo dejado por Ryan. Estaba tan arrepentida, dolida conmigo misma, me odiaba por haber dejado a Edward tanto tiempo. Estaba cegada, atada.

Llamé a Alice y decidí contarle todo lo que Ryan había estado haciendo.

—Bells, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Estaba aterrorizada. Aún siento que esto que estoy haciendo es un error. No debí contarte nada, pero, por otro lado, no puedo seguir callándome. A alguien debía decirle sobre las amenazas.

—Bella, hiciste bien en decirme. Ya mismo voy al cuartel de policías y...

—¡No! — le grité. — No hagas nada, Alice. Soy yo la que recibe las amenazas y es mi decisión qué haré con esto. No tuya, ni de Edward, solo mía.

—Relájate. Cuando regreses lo vamos a charlar tranquilas. Por el momento, no te desesperes.

—Gracias, amiga. Nos vemos pronto. — colgué la llamada.

Estaba anocheciendo y yo seguía mi camino por la playa. Quedaba poca gente, el sol se ocultaba y empezaba a hacer frío. Mi móvil sonó en ese momento, era John.

—Isabella, estoy preocupado. ¿Dónde estás? — su voz tensa me hizo reír. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—John, estoy a una calle. — le corté.

Seguí caminando un poco más y allí estaba esperándome. Fuera del edificio, cruzado de brazos, mirando su reloj.

—John, te ves tenso. — le dije bromeando.

—Isabella, me preocupé demasiado.

—No veo el porqué. Soy adulta, sé lo que hago.

—Muy bien. — me miró fijamente. — Hoy iremos a una disco, ¿qué te parece?

—John, mañana temprano debemos ir a la guía y...

—Solo beberemos unas copas. — insistió.

—Te agradezco la invitación, pero no. Esta vez paso.

—Como prefieras. Yo voy de salida, mañana nos vemos. — me besó la mejilla y se fue.

Subí a la habitación y me dormí un buen par de horas. Estaba exhausta, realmente muy cansada. Aunque si dormía a deshora, no podría dormir bien en la noche y al otro día tendría el sueño cambiado y sería fatal. ¿Qué iba a hacer en toda la noche? Estaba sola, sin John con quien mayormente me entretenía. Solo tenía el ordenador portátil en la cama, conectado a su respectivo cargador. Le enviaría un mail a Edward, estaba aburrida y hablar con él me ayudaría con eso.

_"**Asunto: Te extraño. **_

_Estoy sola en la habitación del hotel. Está de más decirte que el aburrimiento está matándome. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, de ese modo no me aburriría jamás. Espero puedas responderme, YA. _

_Te ama, Bella."_

Bien, ya se lo había enviado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Oh sí, lo tenía. Salí al balcón y encendí un cigarro. Playa del Carmen frente a nuestro edificio. Qué belleza. Hacia el otro lado una avenida plenamente iluminada. Quería recorrer todo eso pero estaba sola y... ¡El ordenador! Había sonado, había hecho un sonido.

_"**Asunto: Mi cama.**_

_También te extraño preciosa. Quiero tenerte aquí, conmigo. Y si estuviera ahí contigo, no te aburrirías ni un segundo. Ya sabes cómo calmaría yo ese jodido aburrimiento. Mi cama se siente vacía, fría. Le haces falta tú, tu desnudez, nuestro calor. Quiero hacerte el amor. _

_Edward."_

¡Qué dulce! De más estaba decir que yo también quería estar en su cama. Estar apegada a él, tocando esa espalda que me volvía loca, esa peculiar espalda y ese amplio torso. Me volvería loca si me lo seguía imaginando entre mis brazos y, si hacía un esfuerzo, sentía su perfume, su aroma en la habitación.

_"**Asunto: Las estrellas.**_

_Por fin me doy cuenta de que no estamos tan separados. Si te asomas a tu ventana podrás ver una estrella más brillante que las demás. Yo también la veo. Después de todo estamos conectados. Me duele tenerte lejos, pero no será por mucho tiempo más. Estoy yéndome a dormir. Mañana nos hablamos, cariño."_

Apagué el ordenador y me metí en la cama. Estaba comenzando a tener sueño. Después de todo sería un largo día lleno de aventura y me prestaría tiempo para conocer todo a fondo.

En la mañana, lo primero que vi fue a John en su cama. Todo despatarrado, con los zapatos puestos. ¿Estaría alcoholizado?

—John. — toqué su espalda. — Debes despertar. — insistí.

Él ni siquiera movió un dedo. Comencé a vestirme porque se estaba haciendo tarde y llegaría fuera de horario. Hacía calor, por lo tanto, me coloqué ropa cómoda y no tan abrigada. Pantalones cortos, sudadera y zapatillas. También puse la insignia de guía turística en mi pecho.

—¡John! Es hora de irnos. — lo empujé un poco. — Vamos. — me tiré encima de él y le di un fuerte empujón.

—¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó. Se dio la vuelta y caímos al suelo.

Estábamos frente a frente.

—Lo-lo siento. — me puse de pie.—¿Es hora de irnos?

—Sí, John. Tienes diez minutos para vestirte y quitarte esa resaca de encima.

Salí de la habitación algo rápido e incómoda por la situación de estar tan cerca de él. Era gracioso porque, después de todo, él era solo mi jefe y no había más que eso. Ambos lo teníamos claro.

Al cabo de unos minutos John salió de la habitación y nos dirigimos al parque acuático que estaba a unas calles. Allí hablaríamos con las personas del buceo.

—Como pueden ver, es un deporte y actividad que requiere fuerza en nuestras extremidades. Piernas y brazos. — me metí al agua con el instructor del establecimiento y juntos hicimos una demostración.

Me hundí y sentí un poco de vergüenza porque ese maldito traje de ajustaba en todo mi pecho.

—Hay personas que practican esta actividad en océanos y mares, es allí donde pueden correr el peligro de ser devorados por tiburones. — bromeé y todos rieron.

Cuando iba de salida del agua, me torcí torpe y estúpidamente el pie.

—¡Ahhh! — antes de chocar en el suelo, John me sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Te tengo. — me miró. — Regresaremos de inmediato al hotel, pero antes iremos a un hospital.

—No, yo quiero seguir haciendo mi trabajo. — murmuré adolorida.

—Claro que no. — negó.

Me llevó cargando hasta la clínica médica más cercana. Y allí lo peor. Me colocaron una bota ortopédica. ¡Debía tenerla puesta casi un mes! ¡Un mes! Carajo.

Por supuesto que el viaje a Playa del Carmen se cagó por completo.

—No quiero regresarme, John. — lloriqueé de camino al aeropuerto de Cancún.

—Lo siento, Isabella, pero no puedes trabajar así.

—Soy tan idiota, tan torpe, tan...

—Basta. Todo va a estar bien. — acarició mi mejilla y sonreí tímidamente.

Y así fue. Tuvimos que regresarnos. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para avisarle a Edward lo que me había pasado. Se preocuparía y no quería eso. Debería dejar que John me llevase hasta la casa de mi novio. Tampoco quería molestarlo a él, pero no quedaba otra opción.

—Lo siento demasiado. — me disculpé con John cuando íbamos por las escaleras eléctricas.

—Isabella, no me pidas disculpas. Son cosas que pasan. — ayudó con mi maleta.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa? — me preguntó y miré hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

¿Era él? Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos esbozamos una media sonrisa de incredulidad. Tantos años sin verlo. John me hablaba y yo no podía quitar la vista de él. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Hablaríamos? ¿Llevaríamos a cabo nuestro asunto pendiente?

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí.<em>

_Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar su **review**._


	5. Una vieja amistad

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

_**Secuela de The Turns Of Life.**_

**_Beteado por _**_Elvimar Yamarthee._

**_Playlist:_**

**(1)** Lana del rey – Tv in black and white

* * *

><p>Me despedí rápidamente de John y le agradecí por todo.<p>

—¡No puedo creer que seas tú! — exclamé y corrí como pude hacia Paul Wood, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Bella. — abrió sus brazos y lo abracé. — Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Es... raro encontrarte por aquí. — le sonreí. — Luces igual que en la preparatoria. — reí.

—Tú igual, ¿llegas de viaje? — me preguntó Paul.

—Sí, bueno... Olvidé avisar de mi regreso.

—Te llevaré. — tomó mi maleta y fuimos hasta su coche.

¿Quién iba a creer que me encontraría a mi mejor amigo en el aeropuerto? Tanto tiempo sin verlo, tanto tiempo que no sabía de él. Había sido mi mejor amigo casi toda mi adolescencia, hasta que me mudé y eso complicó todo. Dejamos de hablarnos personalmente y comenzamos a hacerlo telefónicamente. Las llamadas nos salían cada vez más caras y se nos hizo imposible mantener el contacto.

—¿Estás casada? — me preguntó y reí.

—¿No recuerdas que siempre decíamos que casarse era de torpes?

—Pero Bella, era solo un decir. — me sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy bromeando. No estoy casada pero tengo novio.

—Vaya... — murmuró.

—Sí, ¿y tú? — le pregunté.

—Mi esposa está en Chicago. — ¿Había dicho... esposa?

—¿Y qué te trae por estos lados? — no entendía qué hacía en Boston.

—Asuntos de trabajo. Ella llegará pronto, no me gusta tenerla lejos, ya sabes...

—Y cuéntame un poco más de ti, ¿de qué trabajas?

—Soy fotógrafo. — vaya, ¿todos ahora elegían ser fotógrafos?

—Qué bueno. Verás, yo soy guía turística.

—¿En serio, Bella? Eso es genial. Es uno de los trabajos mejor pagados.

—Sí, eso dicen. Acabo de empezar hace unas semanas, no veo mucho fruto todavía. — reí. — Es aquí. — señalé la casa de Edward.

—Bien. — aparcó. — ¿Volveremos a vernos?

—Claro que sí, Paul. Envíame un mensaje y hagamos algo más tarde o mañana. Cuando prefieras. — intercambiamos números.

Nos despedimos y me adentré en la casa. Edward se sorprendió al verme entrar.

—Nena. — se puso de pie y me abrazó.

—Lo siento por no avisarte que volvía.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pie? Isabella, demonios.

—Perdón. Debí decirte, soy una tonta.

—Claro que debiste decirme. Y sí, eres una tonta.

—Edward, te extrañé. — lo abracé.

—Yo también, pero ahora estoy algo cabreado como para corresponderte.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a su cuarto. Me había dejado completamente sola y entendía su enojo, pero estaba con una jodida bota ortopédica de mierda que me impedía moverme con facilidad y él que no me prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Joder.

—Hola, Al. Quería avisarte que ya estoy en casa y que cargo una maldita bota que me inmoviliza el pie.

—Bells, ¿qué es lo que te pasó? — rió.

—Me torcí el pie en México. Edward ahora me ignora y se enojó porque no le avisé.

—Eres una tonta, debiste avisarle, Bella. Tendrías que haberlo llamado.

—No me regañes tú también. — me senté en el sofá.

—Lo hago porque él tiene toda la razón.

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Ya le pedí disculpas, pero él tiene que entender que cargo con una bota que es sumamente molesta.

—Ve y habla con él. Explícale cómo te sientes, tengan sexo y duerman.

—Buen consejo, Al. Nos hablamos luego.

Me despedí de ella y corté la llamada. Me quité un poco de ropa y me quedé torpemente en lencería. Vamos, tú puedes. Me animé.

—Cariño, ¿podemos hablar? — entré y estaba boca hacia bajo en la cama. No volteó a verme. — Por favor, escúchame. — insistí.

Me senté en sus nalgas y masajee su espalda. Levanté la sudadera que llevaba y lo acaricié con suma dulzura hasta que volteó.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? — ahora estaba sentada en su sexo.

—Primero, quiero que me hables bien. Segundo, quiero hacerte el amor aunque tenga el pie roto.

—No, eso no va a pasar. — trató de apartarse.

—Por Dios, ten piedad de mí. Mi jodido pie está mal y tú me ignoras. — me moví sensualmente.

—No hagas eso. — trató de apartarme y me resistí.

—¿Te molesta? — lo besé y pasé mis senos por su rostro.

—Estás calentándome.

—Eso suena tan... excitante. — le dije lascivamente deslizándome por su torso.

Lo convencí de quitarse la sudadera. Besé todo su pecho, dejando besos mojados en cada lado. Se estremecía y se movía débilmente debajo de mi cuerpo.

—Ya... basta. — me apartó y lo miré con incredulidad.

—Si es lo que quieres. — me levanté de la cama.

Iba de salida cuando me tomó por detrás y besó mi cuello. Ahora la que se estremecía era yo. Estaba apoyándome su bulto en mi trasero, podía sentirlo en medio de mis nalgas. Carajo, mi juego sexual estaba en contra. Me había salido mal.

—Ya basta, ahora soy yo... — jadeé, cuando tocó mis pechos. — la que no quiere nada.

—No puedes resistirte a esto. — tomó mi mano y la llevó a su pene.

—Realmente... ¿crees que no puedo? — volteé y bajé la bragueta de su pantalón.

—Por lo que veo... no estás controlándote demasiado.

—Cierra la boca. — le dije arrodillándome frente a él.

Saqué su pene y lo lamí por los costados, lo baboseé todo, así como a él le gustaba y lo ponía. Con una mano lo masturbaba y con la otra apretaba sus testículos. Dios mío. Me encantaba la textura de toda esa zona, de todo su sexo en general. Tan suave, tan afeitado. Tenerlo tan adentro generaba arcadas en mí, temía vomitarle su polla.

—Espera. — dejé de masturbarlo y me puse de pie. — Hagamos algo.

—Bien, recuéstate boca hacia abajo, pero antes quítate la lencería. — ordenó y asentí con picardía.

Dios mío, estaba matándome. Comenzó a besarme las piernas, lo que me generaba cosquillas, mordisqueó mis nalgas. Ay santa madre, estaba lamiéndome por detrás. No, no, no. Estaba lamiendo mi...

—No... — jadeé apartándolo con mi mano.

—Vamos, nena... solo un poco. — insistió.

—Eso aún no. — reí.

—Como prefieras.

Siguió besándome la espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello por detrás. Qué sensación más placentera. Sentía su respiración en mi lóbulo, en mi oreja. Lamió toda esa zona y yo estaba retorciéndome debajo de su cuerpo. Me volteó. Deslizaba su nariz por mis senos, respiraba y chupaba mis pezones. Esa lengua tan ágil. La movía rápidamente y me estremecía. No podía evitar retorcerme y estirar los dedos de mis pies.

—Hazme el amor, pero ya. — le ordené.

—Como usted diga. — rió perverso.

Me penetró sin muchos rodeos. Coloqué mis manos en sus redondeadas y perfectas nalgas para marcar el ritmo. Rápido. Nada de lento ni despacio. A mí me gustaba rápido, duro, así debía ser conmigo. El placer aumentaba cada vez que me penetraba fuerte. Sentía su miembro casi en el pecho.

—Más. — le supliqué sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor de su frente caían en mi barriga.

—Ven tú hacia arriba. — salió de mí y se recostó.

Me senté en su pene. Comencé a bombear y a mover mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente. Puse mi rostro junto al suyo. Podía oírlo respirar irregularmente en mi oreja. Lo mismo hacía yo. Mordisqueaba su cuello y se estremecía.

—No me hagas marcas. — se quejó y le mordí los labios.

—Yo hago lo que quiero con lo que es mío. — metí mi lengua hasta su garganta. Bueno, no tanto, pero casi.

Me moví un poco más y cuando supe que estaba por acabar, contraje mi vagina. Eso les gustaba a los hombres, a mí hombre. Lo volvía loco. No había nada mejor para un pene que una vagina estrecha.

—Te extrañé tanto. — murmuró en mi boca y reí.

—Extrañé tanto esto. — me recosté a su lado.

—Sé que es así. No estoy rindiendo demasiado porque estoy algo agotado últimamente, lo siento.

—Edward, no me interesa. El trabajo que tú haces en la cama puedo hacerlo yo de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué estás cansado?

—He estado bastante activo en el bar y estoy pensando en dejarlo. — ¿Qué?

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté, sentándome en la cama.

—Bella, tengo un título como nutricionista. No es lo que quiero. No quiero estar sentado detrás de un escritorio, aconsejando a personas bajas en peso. No porque sea egoísta. Es que... –suspiró– No quiero estar haciendo algo con lo que no soy feliz.

—¿Y el bar?

—Me gusta estar allí. Realmente disfruto los momentos que paso ahí. —suspiró.

—¿Entonces? —insistí— ¿Por qué estás tan confundido?

—No lo sé, —lo pensó— creo que quiero enfocarme en la música.

—Eso es genial. Tienes mi apoyo —lo besé—.

—Empezaré a tocar el piano más seguido en el bar —me miró atento—. No voy a dejar a Phil sin trabajo. Por ese lado podría empezar.

—Claro que sí, cariño.

Me agradaba la idea de que Edward hiciese lo que quería. No dependía de mí ni de nadie para tomar sus decisiones. Yo jamás le juzgaría. No podía. No puedes juzgar a alguien que es tu debilidad.

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando del viaje, de John y le conté de Paul. Él se sorprendió. Claro, le parecía extraño que un simple mejor amigo de mi adolescencia se haya ofrecido a traerme a casa y por supuesto que se puso algo celoso. Me reclamó que él era mi novio y que él debía ser quien me recogiera en todos lados.

**(1)** Cuando caía la noche, recibí una llamada de Paul. Él me proponía recogerme en su Audi y llevarme a cenar por ahí, como amigos, claro.

—Si no quieres que vaya, solo dímelo —le dije a Edward.

—Nena, tienes que ponerte al día con tu mejor amigo. Ve.

—Está bien. Te lo agradezco —lo abracé como agradecimiento.

—No tienes que darme las gracias —me miró—. Ni siquiera tienes que pedirme permiso. Me conformo con tan solo un aviso.

—Bien, iré a alistarme —lo besé.

Me vestí sencilla, con un jean, una sudadera y zapatillas. Quería usar vestido, pero, pensándolo bien, después refrescaría y no andaría cargando un abrigo.

A eso de las ocho Paul me recogió en su vehículo.

—No sabía qué vestir —reí algo avergonzada por mi atuendo tan poco formal en comparación con el traje sin arrugas que él llevaba.

—No te dije a dónde te llevaría —me miró—. ¿Cómo ibas a saber qué atuendo usar?

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Tu novio no se ha puesto celoso?

—Para nada. Edward es liberal, hasta cierto punto, por supuesto.

—Entiendo. Aquí es. —estacionó su coche y bajamos frente a un restaurante.

Todo era muy rústico. El tapiz era marrón con detalles de flores de loto en color amarillo y la cerámica era un sueño, toda color crema con romboides.

—Qué bello lugar —lo seguí hasta el piso de arriba donde se ubicaba nuestra mesa—. No lo conocía.

—Aquí conocí a mi esposa —se sentó y pidió una botella del vino espumante más caro que tuviesen.

—¿Es ella bonita?

—Tengo en mi móvil una foto en la que estamos juntos —sacó su móvil y me la enseñó.

Ella se veía muy bien. Parecía una de esas mujeres sacadas de una revista de moda, de esas que puedes encontrar en el despacho de tu dentista.

—Es muy hermosa, Paul —le dije con sinceridad—. Te sacaste la lotería.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ella es linda y tú no —reí vilmente.

—Maldita —me palmeó la mano.

—Es broma. Hacen una hermosa pareja. ¿Es ella famosa o algo? —me entró la curiosidad.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno, ese vestido es de lo más caro que puede haber. ¿En qué trabaja?

—Diseña ropa para las famosas. Ahí puedes ver que estamos en un festival y, como su esposo, debo acompañarla.

—Claro que sí. Imagino que sus vidas deben ser agotadoras. Tú te la pasas viajando como fotógrafo y ella como diseñadora.

—Tenemos muy poco tiempo para nosotros, pero nada cambia en nuestra relación.

—Cada vez que viajo me entristece el saber que estaré lejos de Edward durante un tiempo.

—¿Y Edward es? —frunció el ceño—.

—Mi novio —bebí vino—. ¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Jane. Deberías conocerla, te agradaría al instante. Es muy sociable.

—Quizás deberíamos salir a cenar todos juntos cuando ella esté por estos lados.

—Suena bien. A ella no le gusta salir demasiado en Chicago porque, bueno, la gente la reconoce a la primera de cambio.

—Por suerte a nosotros no nos sucede eso —reí—.

—¿Cómo es Edward? —bebió vino.

—Él es... maravilloso —realmente no encontraba una palabra justa para describirlo. Él tenía miles de cosas y siempre se había portado bien conmigo.

—Me gustaría conocerlo —me miró con atención—. ¿Cuál es su profesión?

—Es algo complicada su situación. Ni yo lo sé.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué vas a ordenar? —me preguntó.

—Lo que tú prefieras —le respondí.

Ordenó pavo relleno y unas cebollas en almíbar. No cenaba algo tan delicioso a diario. Hacía tiempo que no salía a cenar ni con Edward ni con nadie. Con John tampoco cenaba demasiado, solo cuando había tiempo y recesos en los viajes.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pie? —me preguntó Paul, comiendo pan.

—Me lo torcí —reí avergonzada—. Soy algo torpe. ¿Sabes? —lo miré— Hay cosas que no cambian.

—Como tu torpeza, lo sé —se burló.

—Cierra la boca. Todavía recuerdo el día en que caí por las escaleras del instituto —cubrí mi rostro sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ese día? —Paul se echó a reír— Fue inolvidable.

—Sí —asentí comiendo.

—Bells, ¿recuerdas nuestro asunto pendiente? —me preguntó.

—Creo que sé de lo que hablas y admito que cuando te vi en el aeropuerto en lo que pensé... —aparté la mirada— fue en ese asunto.

—Cada uno hizo su vida, eso está claro. Por lo tanto, lo pendiente no podrá ser —estaba tenso. Y ese asunto tan importante era que nosotros habíamos planeado casarnos. Durante la adolescencia ese había sido nuestro plan y queríamos cumplirlo en la adultez. Obviamente ya no podría ser porque cada uno tenía su pareja y después de todo nos unía solo una mejor amistad que perduraba en los años que llevábamos sin vernos.

—Claro que no va a poder ser. ¿Qué pretendes? Somos mejores amigos que tomaron distintos caminos, ¿no crees?

—Así es —bebió vino—. Te sigo viendo como a mi hermana pequeña —palmeó mi mano y me ruboricé. Era bueno saber que le tenía nuevamente en mi vida. Eso quería decir que mi mejor amigo volvía a ser esa persona tan importante que necesitaba de tanto en tanto.

—Te eché de menos todo este tiempo. No se lo decía a nadie porque bueno... solo yo te conozco —reí.

—También te eché de menos, Bells.

Acarició mi mano y me miró. Sentí una extraña sensación, algo... inexplicable.

Mientras la noche caía, nuestros estómagos estaban más que satisfechos. Estábamos recorriendo las iluminadas calles cuando mi pie me dolió.

—Carajo —maldije.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—No creo que pueda seguir caminando —estaba avergonzada y colgada de su hombro.

—Te cargaré hasta mi coche.

—No —me solté de su agarre—. De ninguna manera.

—Ven aquí —me alzó en sus brazos. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca—. No seas terca.

Lo hizo. Me cargó hasta el vehículo. Me depositó con cuidado en el asiento y sentí que me desmayaba. Tenía demasiado sueño. Él condujo a una velocidad moderada a causa del alcohol que tenía su organismo, que no era mucho.

—Isabella... —oí un murmullo pero no hice caso.

Quizás debí abrir mis ojos pero estaba abatida. Paul estaba cargándome.

—Soy Paul, amigo de Isabella.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Edward, su novio. Quizás deberías dármela y la cargo yo.

—No, está bien. ¿Dónde puedo depositarla?

—En el sofá estará bien.

—Bien. ¿Podrías decirle que me llame? Gracias.

—Sí, se lo diré.

—Hasta luego... Edward.

—Oye. ¿Está ebria?

—No, para nada. Se durmió en mi coche y no quise despertarla.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Adiós.

—Ha sido un placer, Paul.

Y ¡bam! Un fuerte portazo me hizo respingar pero no despertar.

—Creo que está desmayada. No lo sé. Tengo miedo de despertarla. No quiero tocarla —era Edward y estaba hablando por teléfono.

Me volteé y abrí un poco mis ojos. La sala estaba oscura y agradecía que fuese así. Un poco de luz solar acabaría conmigo en un minuto. Por alguna extraña razón me dolía la cabeza, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado fuertemente en la nuca. Quizás una ducha fría me ayudaría de mil maneras, pero ni siquiera me había desperezado.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —Edward se me sentó al lado y pude oler el aroma de su piel.

—Sí, amor mío —tomé su mano y lo miré. Ya estaba bien despierta.

—Me he pegado un susto de muerte —acarició mi rostro.

—¿Por qué? —me senté en el sofá y le miré con atención.

—No lo sé —se puso de pie—. Empecemos por el hecho de que un extraño te cargó hasta este sofá.

—¡Lo siento! —quise abrazarlo y se alejó.

—Descuida. Lo único que sé es que se llama Paul. Pero no interesa, entró en nuestra casa.

—Es mi mejor amigo, Edward.

—¿Y? Ni siquiera lo conozco. Por poco no le pateé el trasero.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? —ahora yo también estaba de pie

—Quise cargarte y no me lo permitió.

—Seguramente no quería despertar...

—¡Seguramente mis bolas! —estaba cabreado y ni siquiera entendía el motivo. Estaba gritándome.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

—Isabella, eres mi novia y me preocupo por ti. Aparece este idiota con cara de mango y pretende...

—Ya basta —le di una bofetada—. No quiero oírte decir una palabra más de Paul. Respeta a mi amigo, ¿está bien? —arqueé una ceja. Él me observaba sin expresión alguna—. Es mi mejor amigo te guste o no.

Salí de la habitación y me metí al cuarto de baño antes de que pudiese decirme algo. Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Entendía su enojo pero hasta cierto punto. No podía hablar tan despectivamente de Paul sin siquiera conocerlo. Solo sabía su nombre. ¿Era suficiente como para juzgarlo? No, claro que no. ¿Cara de mango? ¿Eso había dicho? Edward, tan infantil e incapaz de decirle cara de pene.

Me metí en la tina y dejé que el agua fresca iluminara mi mañana. Estaba arrepentida de haberle abofeteado a Edward. Cuando salí del baño quise aclarar las cosas pero algo extraño sucedió. Él no estaba en casa.

—Edward —me fijé en nuestra recámara—. Cariño...

Había una nota sobre la mesita de noche.

_"Salí a tomar aire fresco. Regreso en un rato._

_**Edward.**__"_

¿La había cagado? Por completo. Necesitaba hablar con Alice para contarle todo y descargar mi angustia.

—Pero no sé por qué reaccionó así. Al, es todo tan extraño. Quizás se molestó por otra cosa.

—Bells, tienes que tener en cuenta algo. No vayas a enojarte con lo que voy a decirte.

—Claro que no, tonta.

—Quizás tu ausencia tan repentina en casa le esté afectando y no sabe cómo decírtelo. Debe extrañar tenerte solo para él todo el tiempo.

—Alice, tiene que acostumbrarse. Ahora viajo como loca. Bueno, ahora que mi pie está así, no.

—Creo que lo más conveniente es que se sienten a hablar de esto. Pregúntale si está a gusto con esto de que viajes.

—¿Y si me dice que no? —pregunté atemorizada.

—Verás qué hacer.

—No quiero perderlo por mi futuro.

—Son cosas que tendrás que afrontar, nena. Tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé —me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación—. Al, oigo algo en la cocina. Seguramente es él. Hablamos luego. Te mando un beso.

—Bien, mucha suerte —me dijo y colgué.

Salí ya vestida con mi ropa de andar en casa y ahí estaba él. De espaldas a mí, bebiendo jugo sentado en el sofá.

Me acerqué a la ventana y observé el radiante día que plasmaba fuera.

—Quiero discul... —quise decirle.

—No digas nada. Fui yo el que se equivocó.

—No, Edward. Quiero disculparme por la cachetada.

—Lo sé. Ha estado bien, demasiado bien para ser la primera bofetada que me plantas.

—Lo siento —reí avergonzada y lo abracé.

—Nena, no quiero que peleemos. ¿Está bien?

—Fue por tu culpa. No puedes hablar así de Paul sin siquiera conocerle.

—Y tú, discúlpame, pero no puedes defenderlo así. A mi parecer, lo conoces hace un día.

—Eso es lo que tú sabes, pero hay una historia detrás de eso. ¿Sí? Fue mi mejor amigo y lo es ahora.

—No tengo nada en contra de eso. Solo que...

—Edward, siento mucho haber salido ayer con él. ¿Está bien? ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? Pues ya está —me serví agua.

—No me malinterpretes, nena —se me acercó por detrás.

—Está claro que tus celos están floreciendo —me di la vuelta.

—Sí, puede que sí, pero no quiero que te disculpes por haber salido con ese tal Paul.

—Bien. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—Te amo con mi vida entera.

—Y yo a ti. Con permiso —me dirigí hacia la habitación. No me gustaba comportarme tan distante con él. Y no sabía por qué lo hacía. Algunas cosas estaban cambiando.

En mi móvil tenía un mensaje de texto. Era John.

**John — 12.39**

_¿Cómo estás de tu pie? Te pedí por favor que me dijeses cómo estabas con eso._

**Bella — 12.41**

_Lo siento, John. Estoy bien, por suerte. Ayer me dolía un poco pero nada grave. Pronto estaré en tu oficina y podrás despedirme si quieres. Lol._

**John — 12.45**

_¿Qué tonterías dices? No haría eso. Me alegra leerte y saber que estás bien. Pronto te visitaré, si no es molestia._

**Bella — 12.47**

_Sería un placer. Te espero pronto._

Y seguido de ese intercambio de mensajes, recibí una llamada de Paul.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —me preguntó y sonreí ante su dulce pregunta.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—También. Algo preocupado por ti.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien.

—¿Te apetece almorzar por ahí? —me lo pensé. Me agradaba la idea pero las cosas con Edward no estaban muy bien.

—Tendré que rechazar esa propuesta.

—Vamos, no seas amargada. Será divertido. ¿Has visto cuán hermoso está el día?

—Sí... —murmuré.

—¿Acaso te aburriste anoche conmigo?

—No, al contrario. Me lo pasé muy bien contigo, Paul.

—¿Entonces?

—Bien, bien —él no dejaría de insistir, lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano—. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

—Te recogeré en diez minutos, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo.

Me vestí con un pantalón corto, una sudadera y zapatillas. Bueno, una sola zapatilla porque en el otro pie tenía una maldita bota ortopédica. Había un poco de sol así que también me puse una gorra.

—Saldré un rato —le avisé a Edward, que estaba leyendo el periódico.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Almuerzo con Paul.

—Suerte con eso.

—Gracias. Te veo luego —me acerqué y besé su frente.

Mi amigo llegó a los minutos en su flamante Audi. Fuimos a una cafetería cercana ya que él disponía de poco tiempo.

—Creo que cancelaré la sesión de fotos —me dijo observando su reloj de pulsera.

—Oh, no —me atraganté con un pedacillo de pan—. De ninguna manera. Yo en seguida debo irme así que...

—Quería llevarte a un lugar —me hizo una mueca de tristeza y sonreí.

—Tienes obligaciones, Paul.

—No importa, me tardaré unos minutos en llegar a mis obligaciones.

Terminamos de comer. Había sido un rato realmente divertido. Por un momento me olvidé de los problemas que tenía con Edward y de nuestra discusión.

—Bells, tendrás que disculparme, pero no puedo demorarme. Tendré que ir a la sesión de fotos —tomó mi mano en modo de disculpa cuando íbamos de salida.

—No te preocupes, Paul. Ya habrá tiempo.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Puedo irme caminan...

—De ninguna manera.

Me alcanzó hasta casa y ahí me ayudó a bajar con mucho cuidado. Temía que volviera a doblarme el pie sano.

Cuando me percaté de que ya estábamos frente a casa, vi el auto de mi jefe aparcado un poco más adelante.

—Espero que pronto volvamos a vernos —me besó la mejilla.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso —le sonreí.

—Bien, debo irme.

—Hasta luego —le saludé con mi mano hasta que desapareció al final de la calle.

Ahora debía entrar y encontrarme con John. Seguramente Edward le había entretenido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en casa?

—Ya estoy de vuelta —entré canturreando—. ¡John! —me hice la sorprendida.

—¿Cómo has estado? —se acercó y me besó la mejilla.

—Muy bien, de hecho ya casi puedo decir que esta bota está de más en mi pie —miré a Edward. Él estaba asesinándome con su mirada.

—Voy a dejarlos solos —se levantó y se metió en la habitación.

Invité un café a John mientras me ponía al tanto de los últimos movimientos en la empresa. Todo parecía fluir bien a pesar de mi ausencia. Claro que yo hacía falta, pero las cosas no parecían salirse de control.

—Pronto daré una fiesta en mi casa —me dijo y abrí mis ojos—. Edward ya me dio la palabra de que ambos irían. Será agradable.

—Suena bien.

—Sí. Suelo hacer reuniones a lo grande de vez en cuando.

—A mi mejor amiga le encantan las fiestas. De hecho, cuando éramos más novatas, nos la pasábamos de fiesta en fiesta.

—Puedes llevarla si gustas. Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Lleva a quienes quieras. No tengo problema con eso —pensé en Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y... Paul. Podría decirle a Paul que nos acompañe.

—Bien. Estoy haciendo una lista mentalmente.

—Eso me asusta —se echó a reír y sonreí—. Bueno, Isabella. Me alegra verte bien.

—¿Ya te vas? —le pregunté.

—Sí, dispongo de poco tiempo —me miró—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Espero que no perdamos el contacto.

—No, claro que no. Me daré una vuelta por aquí pronto.

Nos despedimos y quedé rendida en el sofá. Se habían pasado volando las horas de charlas con Paul y John. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo cuando Edward salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué tal todo? —me preguntó y sin mirarlo le respondí.

—Todo en orden —me limité a contestarle.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? —me propuso.

—Me encantaría, pero estoy demasiado cansada. Otro día, quizás —me miró sin expresión alguna.

Su móvil sonó y, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, respondió.

—Hermano, ¿todo en orden? —era Emmett. La cara de Edward adoptó una expresión poco común.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

—Ya salgo para allá, hermano. Tranquilo —colgó y lo miré impasible.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Es Sharon.

—¿Está ella bien? —sentí una fuerte puntada en mi estómago.

—Está en terapia intensiva.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté casi sin aliento.

No podía ser cierto. Mi niña, tan pequeña. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital y tan grave? La preocupación aumentaba y algo me decía que las cosas no saldrían para nada bien.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí.<em>

_Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar su **review**._


	6. Mejores amigas

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

_**Secuela de The Turns Of Life.**_

**_Beteado por _**_Elvimar Yamarthee._

**_Playlist:_**

**(1) Joshua Radin — Everything'll be alright.**

* * *

><p>—Iré al hospital —me dijo Edward.<p>

—Voy contigo.

—Creí que estabas agotada —eso había dicho yo, pero no tenía derecho a juzgarme por eso. Ya habría tiempo para cenar. La cuestión de Sharon era más importante.

—Iré contigo y punto —me miró con rabia, como si intentara decirme algo.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y le seguí por detrás como pude, con un pie cojo.

Cuando nos adentramos en el Medical Center of Boston la escena fue desgarradora. Esme llorando en los brazos de Carlisle y Emmett abrazado, sollozando en el hombro de Rosalie.

—¿Qué sucede? —Edward se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y este le abrazó sin decirle una palabra.

Me acerqué a Rosalie que me saludó algo distraída. Esme se preocupó por mi pie pero no demasiado, en cambio, Carlisle se interesó por cómo me lo había doblado tan estúpidamente.

—Espero que sane pronto —me sonrió tristemente Esme.

—¿Qué tiene la niña? —le pregunté muy preocupada.

—No sabemos nada —alzó la mirada hacia Edward para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen—. Comenzó ésta mañana con un fuerte dolor estomacal y la trajimos para aquí de volada. Nos dijeron que debían internarla porque algo grave estaba sucediendo dentro de su abdomen.

—¿No hay nadie allí dentro con ella?

—Su madre —_Raquel_, pensé.

—Pobrecita —me limité a contestar. Me senté apartada de los demás. Estaba triste, Sharon era la única niñita que había en mi vida.

Miraba al suelo con la mente en blanco, envuelta en pensamientos negativos. Tantas peleas sin motivo que tenía con Edward y mi pobre chiquilla estaba en una jodida camilla, quién sabría cómo.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —Edward se acercó y me eché en sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho —le dije entre sollozos, muy arrepentida. Acarició mi cabello.

—No es nada, preciosa. Tranquila, ¿sí? Ya olvidé todo.

—Tú lo hiciste, pero yo no. Quiero que dejemos de pelear —lo abracé.

—Está bien por mí.

Aclarado el asunto, una enfermera salió de internaciones y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Emmett. Todos la rodeamos para poder escuchar las noticias.

—Por suerte, Sharon ya salió de terapia intensiva —abracé contenta a Edward.

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Rosalie.

—¡Claro que no! —una voz femenina desconocida me sorprendió por detrás, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Rosalie—. Tú, maldita perra. Por tu culpa, mi hija está así —esa era Raquel Henson. Alta, delgada, un parecido increíble a Sharon.

Carlisle apartó a Rosalie cuando Raquel le quiso plantar una bofetada. Emmett sostuvo a su ex esposa y se la llevó a una sala aparte.

—¿Estás bien? —me acerqué a Rosalie.

—No —me abrazó y sollozó en mi hombro.

—Tranquila, nena —acaricié su rubio y sedoso cabello.

Edward estaba con su hermano y Raquel ayudándolo a tranquilizarla. Estaba totalmente fuera de quicio, con ganas de pegarle o simplemente desquitarse por lo que estaba sufriendo su hija.

—Bella —Edward me llamó desde la otra sala—, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

—Ya regreso —le dije a Rosalie, dejándola en brazos de Esme.

En la otra sala estaba Raquel, sentada en el sofá muy apartada de Emmett que trataba de abrazarla.

—Nena, Sharon quiere verte —me dijo mi novio y sonreí tontamente.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté entusiasmada y Raquel me respondió.

—Así es —se puso de pie—. Mi hija por alguna razón insiste en verte, Bella.

—Es un placer conocerte —le dije amablemente. Trataba de ponerme en lugar de Rosalie pero también en la madre de Sharon. No debía ser fácil ninguna de las dos situaciones.

—Lo siento —me tendió su mano—. Entre tanto disturbio olvidé presentarme. Soy Raquel, madre de Sharon.

—El parecido es increíble —le sonreí. Edward y ella sonrieron también.

—Acompáñame, mi hija es algo impaciente —me tomó de la mano y antes de salir de la habitación le regalé una mirada a Edward.

Nos metimos de corrida en la habitación V.I.P de Sharon. La niña dio un respingo al verme pero no pudo moverse demasiado.

—Tranquila, tranquila —me acerqué y la abracé—. ¿Cómo estás? Te eché de menos.

—Yo también, Bella —me besó la mejilla y me apretujó.

—No sabía que se llevaban tan bien —Raquel nos miró con una expresión sincera desde el sofá.

—De hecho, somos como mejores amigas —le respondió Sharon.

—Bella, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras —me dijo y sonreí.

—Sería divertido, no lo sé.

—Más tardar en unas horas a Sharon le darán el alta.

—¡Sí! Por favor, di que sí —Sharon me sacudió de a tirones.

—Bien, bien.

—Pero hija, recuerda que tendrás que hacer reposo.

—¿Qué es lo que tenía? —pregunté intrigada.

—Una indigestión de dulces. Al parecer, su segunda _mamasita_ no la cuida como debería. Quiere cumplir el rol de segunda madre y ni siquiera eso sabe hacer bien —estaba hablando de Rosalie. La miré incómoda y comprendió entonces que yo tenía cierto aprecio por la loca rubia—. Lo siento, mil disculpas.

—Mamá, yo quiero a Rosalie —Sharon la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento, por ambas. Entiendan que esta situación no es nada fácil para mí.

—No lo es para ninguno de nosotros. Todos queremos a Sharon —acaricié el cabello de la niña.

—Lo sé. Iré a checar un papeleo para que podamos retirarnos lo antes posible —asentí al oír las palabras de Raquel.

Me quedé unos minutos con Sharon. Ella me confesó que la culpa no había sido de Rosalie, sino de ella, que se había comido todos los dulces de Halloween a escondidas de su madre. Por lo tanto, la que cumplía mal el rol de madre no era Rosalie.

La noche transcurrió bastante bien después de ese episodio. Al amanecer pude regresar a casa con Edward y, después de hacer el amor, nos dormimos.

Había sido una hermosa reconciliación. Nos disculpamos en todo momento por habernos tratado mal y por esas simples discusiones sin importancia. No me gustaba estar así con nadie y mucho menos con Edward. Él era todo para mí y, cuando alguien es todo para ti, no puedes estar enojada por mucho tiempo con esa persona. Al menos, en mi postura, no podía.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —le pregunté a Edward, refiriéndome a Rosalie.

La noche había sido terrible para ella. Emmett trataba de calmarla en todo momento, pero ella se echaba la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con la niña. Para colmo, Raquel se le plantaba a decirle que ella era la única culpable y que, aparte de eso, se había empeñado en destruir la familia de ellos.

—Yo creo que sí. Es una gran mujer, sabe lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. No es la primera vez que tiene un encontronazo con Raquel.

—Debí imaginarlo. De otro modo, le hubiese plantado una cachetada.

—Rosalie no es así. Es tranquila, pero no tanto.

—Como toda mujer. Somos como un alacrán: nos tocan o molestan y atacamos.

—De pura curiosidad, ¿qué pasa si tocamos vuestra cola?

—No sé las demás, pero, si me la tocas tú, pues no me quejo —me abalancé sobre él y le besé.

Hicimos el amor sobre la puta encimera. Al carajo la tetera de aluminio, los cubiertos y una taza que habíamos utilizado para el desayuno. Las tostadas con mermelada se habían pegado en mi trasero, por lo tanto, me tuve que dar una ducha rápida antes de ir a visitar a Sharon con Edward.

Hacía tiempo que mi novio no iba a la casa de Raquel y ahora tenía que llevarme de visita a mí. No me apetecía estar con ella porque hablaba mal de Rosalie y algo era cierto, yo apreciaba a mi cuñada. Lo que no sabía era cómo reaccionaría ella al enterarse de que estuve de visita en casa de su 'enemiga', por así decirlo. Ciertamente no encontraba la palabra indicada.

—Edward, ¿café? —le ofreció Raquel y él asintió muy a gusto.

—Yo solo quiero agua —sonreí.

—Está bien, chicos.

—¿Sharon está en su habitación? —preguntó él.

—Así es. Puedes subir si quieres.

—Con permiso, Bella, ¿vienes?

—Subiré en un minuto — solté su mano. Realmente me apetecía conocer un poco más a Raquel. Después de todo, no me parecía tan mala persona como creía.

Pasamos un buen rato platicando de su empleo como editora de revistas. Era algo maravilloso, según ella, claro. Le conté también que tenía el placer de trabajar junto a su hermano. De antemano se sorprendió y casi se pone a brincar de la emoción.

—Eso es increíble. ¿Has visto que no somos para nada parecidos?

—Ni en lo más mínimo — me eché a reír.

—Es muy bueno y le encanta el trabajo, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Sí, noté eso. Es muy dedicado a lo que hace y a lo que le gusta.

—Podríamos cenar todos juntos algún día —propuso y lo pensé.

—No creo que sea buena idea que tengamos tanto contacto. Verás, yo estoy aquí por la niña, porque la quiero demasiado. Si Rosalie se entera de que tenemos una relación de amistad o algo así...

—No sabes cómo puede reaccionar esa perra, ya lo entiendo.

—Por favor, no uses esas palabras. No olvides que estás hablando de mi cuñada —la defendí porque la quería.

—No olvides que esa desgraciada destruyó mi familia. Mi preciada familia que con tanto esfuerzo cuidé desde un principio y de la cual ella se quiso apropiar así porque sí. Se quedó con el amor de mi vida, Bella. ¿Entiendes eso? —y ahí lo comprendí absolutamente todo. Estaba sola. Esa mujer no tenía nada ni a nadie más que a su hija en puro crecimiento y a un hermano ausente por tanto trabajo—. ¿Qué harías si alguna perra te roba a Edward? ¿De qué manera reaccionarías?

—Igual que tú, creo.

—Exacto. Ella se quedó con el padre de mi hija. ¿Quieres saber qué recibí a cambio? Criar sola a una pequeña, aún yo siendo una novata. Emmett solo me daba el dinero para mantenerla y la visitaba de vez en cuando. Pero, gracias a Dios, cuando creció Sharon, él se hizo cargo un poco más. Maduró, comprendió de una vez que era su niña después de todo y que mostrarse desinteresado no cambiaría nada —estaba dolida, quebrada. Simplemente se estaba despachando con todo.

—Raquel...

—No, Bella. No quiero darte pena ni mucho menos. Solo quiero explicarte y hacerte ver cómo son realmente las cosas. Obviamente que ahora no sirve de nada y no cambiarán las cosas. Ella es una cretina y se quedó con una parte de mi vida —¿Eso era Emmett para ella? Era un trozo de su vida. ¡Vaya! Demasiado para una mujer. ¿Cómo podía vivir ella a diario recordándolo? Comenzaba a sentir pena y dolor por Raquel.

—Creo que no me importaría visitarte más seguido. Puede que después de todo tengamos algo en común —murmuré, observándola mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

—¿Qué podríamos tener tú y yo en común? —me preguntó como si lo que había dicho hubiese sido una locura, pero no lo era—. Dime, ¿qué podría unirnos? —el dolor. Levantarnos a diario y vernos rodeadas de mierda, de una vida totalmente desmoronada, me hubiese gustado decirle.

—Nada. Fue solo un decir.

—Ya me parecía —se levantó a encender las luces, la noche comenzaba a hacerse notar en la estancia.

—Con permiso. Subiré a ver a la niña.

—Adelante.

Pasamos un buen rato charlando de muñecas con Sharon. De dulces también y prometió no comerse demasiados por día, solo algunos, advirtió.

Al regresar a casa con Edward, le planteé mis dudas. Después de esa charla con Raquel, miles de preguntas me surgieron.

—¿Cómo es posible que Rosalie haya sido capaz de destruir su familia?

—Isabella, no seas tan ingenua —rió, revolcándose exageradamente en el sofá.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? Tú no oíste a esa mujer —lo miré estupefacta—. Está destrozada, cariño.

—Ella no hizo las cosas bien con mi hermano, por algo él se fue con Ros.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de que mi hermano tuvo sus dudas acerca de esa pequeña —vaaaaya. Después de todo, Raquel no era una señora de casa como aparentaba.

—Estás queriéndome decir que ella... ¿no le era fiel?

—Que yo sepa, Rosalie se ha portado muy bien con mi hermano.

—Ya lo entiendo.

—Por eso, Isabella. Por Dios, no seas así. Tienes el corazón blando y tiendes a creerte todo, pero las cosas a veces tienen que saberse a fondo para saber si creer o no —acomodó un mechón de mi cabello y sonreí tristemente. Después de todo, lo que decía era cierto.

—Es mi forma de ser y no creo que saber esto cambie mi manera de ver a Raquel como una mujer triste y solitaria que está sola con su pequeña en la vida.

—No quiero que cambies tu forma de nada. Solo... no seas tan ingenua, preciosa —se abalanzó sobre mí.

Me besó apasionadamente e hicimos el amor. Últimamente esa era la única manera de no pelearnos. Era triste, pero era una realidad.

Al otro día me quedé absolutamente sola ya que Edward tenía unos asuntos que resolver en el bar. Alice me visitó a media mañana porque también estaba aburrida en su casa.

—Lo bueno es que la niña está bien —bebió gaseosa.

—Sí. Realmente estaba muy preocupada. Es muy pequeña para estar en terapia intensiva.

—Lo es, pero es también lo suficientemente mayorcita como para darse cuenta que comer muchos dulces no le hará bien.

—No podría juzgarla jamás como tú —me eché a reír.

Notaba extraña a Alice. Había algo oculto, algo que no se animaba a decirme. Estaba abrumada y se le notaba.

—Vamos, escúpelo —tomé su mano y se hizo la desentendida—. No viniste solo por aburrimiento.

—La verdad es que no —bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué tienes? —la abracé.

—Es solo que extraño tanto la amistad que teníamos —sollozó en mi hombro y sonreí, agradecida de tener una amiga como ella. Era mi hermana.

—Ay, ardilla, no seas tonta —la tomé por los hombros y la miré—. Seguimos siendo igual de unidas que siempre, pero hay una realidad que nos acecha —alzó sus finas cejas—. Estamos creciendo y con el crecimiento vienen cambios.

—Odio esos cambios —se enjugó las lágrimas y sonreí.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? Eres una increíble abogada y yo una excelentísima guía turística. Estamos emprendiendo distintos caminos como personas y planeamos día a día nuestro futuro.

—Eso lo sé, pero no quiero que dejemos de frecuentarnos por este maldito crecimiento.

—No lo haremos. Al menos, de mi parte, siempre querré reunirme contigo a platicar —la abracé.

—Y ahora que estoy embarazada... —¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —pegué un brinco y empecé a correr por todos lados—. ¡Seré tía! No puedo creerlo —me paré en seco y me quedé observando su barriga—. Ven aquí —la estreché en mis brazos.

—Estoy tan... asustada.

—Alice, Dios santo. ¡Estás embarazada! No hay motivo para estar asustada. Hay que celebrar pero a lo grande —le sonreí entusiasmada. Me miraba sin expresión alguna y sin motivo, rompió en llanto—. No, no, no. Tranquila, nena. Todo estará bien.

—Arruiné mi vida —dijo y me alejé enfurecida.

—¡Cierra la boca! Estás actuando como una idiota. Un hijo es una bendición. Cerrarás la boca y festejaremos esta repentina pero increíble noticia.

—Jasper actuó igual que tú, pero yo no tengo entusiasmo alguno. Soy joven, tengo un trabajo fabuloso y presiento que me arruinaré la vida.

—¿Crees eso? ¿Qué cree tu madre? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Has pensado en ellos?

—Sí, lo hice y saqué esas conjeturas.

—¡Conjeturas un demonio! Ellos te apoyarán, Al. Recuerdo cuando decían que cuando estuvieses graduada de la universidad querrían un nieto. ¿Y adivina qué? Estás graduada, con un trabajo 'fabuloso' y un niño en tu vientre —se le empañaron los ojos—. O niña, no sabemos aún.

—Bells, tú lo tomas con tanta calma... —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte. Ponerte así de nada va a ayudarte.

—Es verdad. Será mejor que me calme y tomarlo con la mejor cara —ella lo decía así, pero yo veía que estaba feliz y contenta. Solo quería mostrarse abrumada de puro nervio.

Un niño en nuestras vidas, en la de ella y Jasper especialmente, sería algo maravilloso. Los uniría como a una familia de tres. Mis padres y yo éramos tres. Y, de pronto, la nostalgia me invadió y entristeció. No tenía madre, ni padre, ni a ningún familiar. Solo a Edward, solo a él.

Momentos después, Alice regresó contenta a su casa y preferí dormirme. No esperé a Edward porque estaba realmente agotada y el asunto de Sharon no me tenía despreocupada. Pensaba en Raquel, en lo difícil que habría de ser su vida, en Rosalie y su día a día, mortificándose por la ex esposa de su ahora marido y, por último, estaba Alice y esa criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Tenía miles de asuntos en la cabeza, además de la jodida bota ortopédica que me impedía trabajar y regresar a mis obligaciones. Ya me aburría con cada día que pasaba sin viajar.

Oí que se recostó a mi lado, pero preferí mantener mis ojos cerrados. No quería entretenerme, me apetecía dormir. Me abrazó y en la misma postura amanecimos.

Lo acompañé al bar y nos la pasamos programando lo que haríamos en la noche. Él quería hacer una presentación con el piano, pero no se animaba a hacerlo por segunda vez.

—¿Cuál ha sido la primera? —le pregunté, sin recordar.

—Ha sido con Diana.

—Ah —no sabía qué decir.

**(1)** Cuando la noche cayó, la propuesta era otra. Cantaría una canción y la acompañaría con su guitarra. Todos asistieron: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Yo esperaba a que mi mejor amiga diese la noticia de su embarazo, pero no lo hizo. Aún estaba algo dudosa, pero Jasper para nada, todo lo contrario. Hasta bromeábamos en secreto.

—Qué linda estás, Bella —Esme tomó mi mano y me acercó hacia ella.

—Gracias. Me gusta tu vestido —la halagué.

—Todas están preciosas —añadió Carlisle.

Cuando Edward subió al escenario, todos aplaudimos emocionados. Era la primera vez que veía algo así en él. Estaba entusiasmado, nervioso y eso hacía que su mandíbula se mantuviera tensa.

Lo presentaron y casi cae al tropezarse. Todos rieron menos yo. No me hacía ninguna gracia que estuviese tan colmado de nervios. Se veía hermoso. Esa camiseta negra que se adhería a sus pectorales redondos, ¡demonios! Tenía ganas de abalanzarme sobre el público y besarlo, tocarlo, morderlo, hacerle el amor en el escenario. No creo que delante de sus padres y amigos, pero, podía pensármelo. Imaginaba a Esme observando esa escena y no, no...

Cantaba y me miraba. Estaba cantándome a mí, clavaba su mirada en la mía y me envolvía. Oh, Dios mío. Era perfecto. Su familia lo era. Según todos ellos, jamás le habían visto tan enamorado y perdido como conmigo.

—¿Crees que será para siempre? —oí que le preguntó en voz baja -pero lo suficientemente alta como para oírla- Esme a Carlisle.

—Espero que sí —le respondió él y volteé.

—No hay nadie más para mí que no sea vuestro hijo —los miré a ambos.

—Eres esencial en la vida de nuestro hijo. No nos gustaría que no estuvieses a su lado —qué dulce. Carlisle me estrechó en sus brazos y por un momento recordé a Charlie.

Mi padre. Le echaba mucho de menos. Llevaba tiempo sin verlo, sin abrazarlo, sin siquiera observarlo. Solo me quedaban recuerdos de él, como aquella tarde que fuimos de pesca o la noche que acampamos en el bosque y vimos un oso. También el Día de Acción de Gracias, la última festividad que había disfrutado con él. Recordaba todo y hacía un esfuerzo para recrear cada escena, cada abrazo, cada beso. Me hubiese gustado que ellos, mis padres, conociesen a los Cullen. Eran asombrosos, pero la realidad era que jamás sucedería. Por más que quisiese, ellos no regresarían a Boston. No buscarían a su hija. Estaban decepcionados, ¿pero qué tanto? Era vuestra hija, no una simple muchacha.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —Emmett palmeó mi hombro y me acerqué intuitivamente hacia su cuerpo. Estábamos uno al lado del otro—. Te noto algo distraída.

—Estoy pensando algunas cosas —murmuré, con mis ojos a punto de rebalsar en lágrimas.

—Deja de torturarte de una buena vez. No pienses en ello.

—Es imposible no recordarlos —él sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

—Sé que es imposible, pero recuerda lo mal que se portaron contigo —lo recordaba en cada instante, lo hacía, pero no había motivo más que ese para culparlos. Se habían comportado mal, era cierto, pero eran mis padres, por Dios. Ellos creyeron que era lo mejor y se equivocaron respecto a eso. No había sido lo mejor, al contrario, había sido una metida de pata. Lo que me extrañaba era que ellos no se mostraron arrepentidos en ningún momento y me asustaba que mis padres se comportasen así conmigo.

—Es muy complicado para mí juzgar a mis padres.

—Sé cómo es. Ellos son todo para ti, aunque lleves tiempo sin verlos.

—Me dieron la vida. Todos los días quiero hablarles, llamarlos y disculparme, pero no soy yo la que tiene que hacerlo.

—Son ellos, Bella. Te mortificas a diario, creyendo que la que estuvo mal has sido tú, cuando es todo lo contrario.

—Emmett, no sé por qué lo hago. Me siento una estúpida —me abrazó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

—Mi hermano no va a dejar que nada te suceda, si es ese tu temor —me dijo en tono bajo para que nadie escuchase. Alcé mi cabeza y secó mis lágrimas—. Nuestra familia es unida, entre todos nos cuidamos. ¿Sabes una cosa? —arqueé una ceja y me sonrió—. Ahora tú eres de nuestra familia. Ninguno de nosotros dejará que algo malo te suceda.

—Te lo agradezco tanto...

Edward finalizó con su canción y bajó para reunirse con nosotros. Me abrazó, besó mi frente y me sentí protegida. Alice no se despegaba de Jas, al parecer, sus emociones estaban alteradas y cualquier palabrita errónea la hacía romper en llanto.

—Ese bebé va a enloquecerte antes de nacer —la abracé y rió.

—Cuenta con eso —me respondió y le sonreí—. Estuve pensándolo bien y creo que tienes razón. Llamé a mis padres para contárselo hace apenas unas horas y ya están en camino.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamé y todos los cercanos me miraron. Me ruboricé.

—Cállate, harás que todos se enteren —murmuró.

—¿No piensas decirlo nunca?

—Recién van dos meses. Quería esperar a estar bien segura.

—Como tú prefieras, es la decisión de Jasper también.

—Lo sé. Él quiere esperar también.

—Entonces todo está... perfecto —me estiré.

Yo quería hacer una fiesta por Alice y su embarazo, pero como nadie sabía de esto, la reunión no tendría invitados. Me moría de intriga y ansiedad. Ya quería regalarle cosas y consentirla como a una hermana, pero recién iban dos meses de embarazo y los que faltaban...

El tiempo transcurrió, me quitaron mi bota y pude regresar al trabajo. Más viajes, más emprendimientos familiares con los Cullen, y más barriga para Alice. Dividía mi tiempo en obligaciones, novio, amistades y compras. Sí, con Ros y Al salíamos de compras casi todos los fines de semana. Cada una de nosotras disponía de dinero y, si necesitábamos algo de ropa, organizábamos todo rápidamente por nuestro grupo de WhatsApp. Se llamaba _"On fire"_ y charlábamos de todo.

La familia ya sabía del embarazo de Alice, por lo tanto la cuidaban como a una joya. En todo ese tiempo Edward había progresado con el bar y se mostró mucho más interesado por la música. Tocó en distintos bares de la zona hasta llegar al escenario de un evento a beneficio. Todo lo recaudado sería para un hospital de niños con cáncer. Me encantaba acompañarlo y cuidar de ellos cada que tenía tiempo. Era una especie de estrella en la música, obviamente que nada grande, pero en la zona la gente comenzaba a reconocerlo por las calles.

—Creo que deberías salir con una bolsa en la cabeza —bromeé, después de que unas muchachas le pidieron una foto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—No seas tonto. Me encanta verte feliz con lo que estás haciendo —tomé nuevamente su mano y seguimos caminando hacia casa.

—Me siento entusiasmado —me dijo feliz como un niño que acababa de recibir sus dulces en Halloween.

—A tus padres y a todos nos pone contentos. Lo triste es que si antes no teníamos tiempo para vernos por mi culpa, esta vez, la culpa será dividida —murmuré y sostuvo mi barbilla.

—Oh, nena. Nada va a cambiar.

Me entristecía saber que las cosas estaban cambiando de a poco. En un día yo debía viajar a Canadá y sería demasiada distancia. Había aceptado la invitación de John y ni siquiera estaba segura. Era trabajo y había un contrato de por medio, pero mis emociones estaban a flor de piel cuando estaba lejos.

Llegamos, hicimos el amor y nos dormimos hasta el otro día. Quizás aquella sería la última noche en la cual nuestros cuerpos se encontrasen hasta mi regreso.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y fue Edward quien se levantó a atender. La pereza estaba consumiéndome y preferí hacer novillos hasta empezar con el preparativo de la maleta y a empacar la ropa de invierno.

Entró a la habitación y me miró estupefacto con un papel en la mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —me senté y le miré impasible.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de las amenazas que estás recibiendo de Ryan? —me arrojó la carta y podía notar su enojo. La ira le brotaba por los poros.

No sabía qué coño responderle. Estaba anonadada. No creí que Ryan fuese capaz de enviarme ese tipo de cosas a mi hogar. Sentía miedo, temor, pero no del maldito. Temía que Edward me dejase o algo de ese tipo. Me miraba insólito, como si yo hubiese asesinado a alguien y él hubiese encontrado el cadáver. Nuevamente me sentía estúpida. Tendría que habérselo dicho desde un principio, me dije una... una y otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí.<em>

_Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar su **review**._


End file.
